Learning To Breathe Again
by BePassionate24
Summary: Stefan & Elena have been married for 5 yrs. and have a daughter named, Ava. But, how will they cope when their daughter is involved in an accident. Will their marriage survive? Will their friends and family rally around them in their time of need or will it all crumble under them? A/U & All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **** Hey All! So, Here's my new story. It starts out sad, But I promise you that it does get better. Hope you all check it out and let me know what you think! :) **

**Enjoy & Thanks for Reading! **

**Follow Me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates! **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE-Learning To Breath Again-**

Elena Salvatore couldn't breathe. The air tightened around her lungs as she tried to inhale and exhale. Yet, it seemed as if she was choking on each breath that she took. It had been 7 months since the accident that took their precious Ava away from them and Elena still couldn't sleep in the same bed as her husband, Stefan Salvatore. Whenever he would beg her, just so that he could hold her as she cried herself to sleep, she would refuse.

Elena didn't blame him; she knew that it wasn't his fault. But, she still couldn't be in the same room as the man that she had loved since she was a teenager. She was 17 years old, when they had met and since then, they had been inseparable. Stefan had proposed to her on her 22nd birthday and without a doubt in her mind, she accepted. Elena loved him and she loved the family that she was building with him in the small townhouse on the outskirts of North Carolina.

But, their dreams and their lives had all changed in a fraction of a second when little five year old, Ava had ran out after a ball in the street. The driver swore that he didn't see her and that it was an accident and part of Elena knew that he was right; it wasn't the driver's fault. No one really was to blame, it was an accident. But, she needed someone to blame, so she blamed Stefan for it all. Taking her anger out on him for the fact that he was out in the yard with their daughter and he was the one that was supposed to be looking after her. But, he had gotten distracted for just a second and then, tragedy struck.

* * *

So now, here they were 7 months later after the death of their daughter and they still couldn't even speak to each other the way that they had done so many times in the past, with ease. Instead, the sight of Stefan made her stomach churn with disgust and the sound of his voice made her cringe.

Elena hated herself for it. She wished that she could stop blaming him, stop acting like he was the one who caused it all. But, she couldn't and here she was months after burying their little girl, still not sleeping in the same room as her husband of 5 years. She had been sitting in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket of grief and crying as she glided her shaking fingertips across a picture of Ava's smiling face and her bright green eyes that had once been so full of life.

"Elena…?" Stefan's voice sent shock waves through her body as she stiffened at the sound of his voice and then finally for the first time in what seemed like months, she looked over at him as he spoke.

"Caroline and Klaus called. They wanted to know if we'd like to go out to dinner with them tonight?" Stefan asked her. He wanted her to say yes. Hell, he prayed that she would agreed to go out, as he stood in the middle of his living room, watching as his wife looked at him, like he was an intruder in their own home.

"Elena, You haven't been out to see your friend's in months...They're starting to wonder..if-." Stefan said in a shaky voice as he suddenly watched Elena jump up from the couch and glare at him.

"What? They've wondering what? If I've 'moved on' from losing our daughter! How does a mother move on from that? Tell me, Stefan. Since you seem like you are such a fucking expert at it!" Elena nearly bellowed, raising her hands in the air from the frustration. Feeling the tension in the room that could have been cut with a knife, intensify as Stefan locked his eyes on hers and then with a steady voice he spoke.

"I miss her too! I miss her every fucking day of my life! She was my daughter too and I blame myself for what happened. If only I would have been paying better attention! If only, I would have been looking after her more. I'm sorry, I am so sorry. But, my apologizing isn't going to bring Ava back. She's gone, Elena. Our daughter is 6 feet under the damn ground because of a mistake that I made…not looking, not paying closer attention." He told her in a broken tone as he watched her scoff at his words.

"That's exactly it. Stefan, you weren't paying close attention! Tell Klaus and Caroline that I'm not feeling well. I'll call Caroline sometime this week." Elena said as she brushed passed him and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge as she slammed it shut. She rested her head against the cool stainless steel refrigerator as she heard his footsteps behind her.

"Elena, you can't keep yourself locked up in this house! We need to mourn; we need to learn how to live again. All, I'm saying is that I'm going out with your friends tonight and I would love it, if my wife would join me." Stefan told her in a tone that was above a whisper as he watched Elena run her hands through her long brown hair. The wedding ring that he had given her glistened in the light as he heard her exhale and then she looked up at him with frustration and hurt in her dark brown eyes.

"Please, Stefan. Let me grieve on my own terms. I know that you want me to move on. But, I can't let her go. Not yet. She was the sweetest little angel in my life and she was the one thing that bound me and you together…forever. How am I supposed to let that go? How am I supposed to...move on?" Elena said in a choppy tone as she turned and clutched the island that was in the middle of the kitchen for support. She watched as Stefan took a few steps closer towards her and her chest tightened once more as he stood in front of her.

"I don't know, sweetheart. But, I promise you that we'll figure this out, we'll work through it together and every step of the way, I'll be there to catch you if you fall. Elena, I love you so much and I'm not giving up on us. Ava was the best thing that had ever happened to me too and I am never going to forget our little girl. But, I can't watch you destroy yourself in your own grief any longer. Elena, Please babe…let me help you." Stefan told her as he slowly walked towards her. She was still clutching the island for support as large watery tears filled her brown eyes and a shrieking noise escaped her lips.

Stefan instantly stepped closer to her, wrapping his fragile wife in his arms as she grabbed onto his white t-shirt and sobbed. He stayed silent as he held her close, eventually after fifteen minutes of hearing her breathing even out. He knew that she had finally let go of the built up frustrations and anger that had been following them around like a black cloud since the day that they had said goodbye to Ava. But, his heart jumped when Elena's small and heartbroken voice spoke. "We need to move on. But, I don't even know how to begin." She told him as she buried her face into his chest and she could feel Stefan's body hold her closer as they slide down onto the wooden floor of their kitchen and wordlessly helped each other grieve.

* * *

**A/N: So, What did you think? Will they be able to move on or will this tragedy of losing Ava tear them further apart? **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO-Learning To Breath Again**

He didn't know what to say as he sat and held her, trembling and exhausted body in his arms. Stefan wanted more than anything to tell his wife that she wasn't alone, that she wasn't grieving alone. But, his vocal cords tightened and his lungs felt like they were being crushed from guilt, from sorrow as he sat with her and stroked her hair gently. All the while, telling himself that they could get through this, that they would get through this hell that they were in.

He listened quietly as her breathing evened out once more and he knew that she had probably fallen asleep in his arms. Stefan slowly removed Elena's arms from around his neck and then slowly got to his feet. He turned and bent down, watching as Elena fluttered her eyes open as he hoisted her small and tired body in his arms and wrapped his wife's small arms around his neck gently.

He took them upstairs as he moved cautiously with each step, making sure not to disturb her too much as he made his way to their bedroom. Stefan pushed back the covers of the red and white duvet with his free hand as he placed Elena in a standing position on her feet, holding his other arm out to her for support. He watched as she yawned and then climbed into the king size bed.

"Elena….Please know that I love you and, I just…We've already lost Ava. I can't lose my wife too. I can't move past this without you. I'm grieving too and I know that you want space. I understand that, but I need you." He told her softly. His voice was above a whisper as he watched Elena turn her back towards him and let out a heavy sigh, before she spoke with a groggy tone.

"I'm sorry. I know you're not to blame for the accident. I know that Stefan. But, I need time. I need time to sort out everything out in my head. God, my head feels like it's going to explode from the pressure and guilt. I need you too, know that please. I'm not pushing you away because I want too…It's because I don't know how else to grieve, I'm not doing all of this because I want to." She swallowed hard as tears began to slide down the pillow that she had laid her head on.

"I love you, Stefan. You're the love of my life. But, I can't let you in…I just…I can't. I'm sorry." Elena told him as she turned back towards the entrance of the bedroom and looked over at him, catching the hidden tears in his eyes as she wiped away at her own.

"Okay. Just know that if you need me, I'm here for you. I am always here for you." He told her as he turned towards the door, ready to leave.

"Stefan?" Elena questioned his name in a small voice that was above a whisper as she watched him turn around in slow motion, nodding at her.

"Stay…Stay with me tonight. Please?" She asked in a broken tone as she watched him make his way towards the bed. His hands grazing across the red and white duvet as he pulled it back and he glanced at her for confirmation.

Elena gave him a tearful and weak smile as she felt his arms engulf her in a tight embrace and she exhaled deeply against his shirt. "We're going to be okay. I'm going to make sure that we're going to be okay." He told her as he held her in his arms, sending a silent prayer that their marriage could survive this. Stefan exhaled deeply too as he felt Elena wrap her small arms around him and he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take them both.

* * *

The buzzing of his cell phone in his pocket had woken Stefan up as he wiped his face with his hands, rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes as he glanced down at the caller I.D. He frowned slightly when he saw who was calling, but he still answered it with a raw and groggy tone.

"Hey…I'm sorry about last night. I just..Damon, something came up and I couldn't make it to Caroline and Klaus's engagement party. How did it go?" Stefan asked.

"Look, Stefan. Its fine…It went good. Caroline got drunk and Klaus did too. Oh and Rebekah was her cheerful self with Matt wrapped around her arm all night long. Katherine and I were there. But, Bonnie and Jeremy couldn't make it, something about one of the kids being sick. We missed you guys. How's Elena doing? Has she talked to Jenna and Ric, yet? They've been trying to call you guys and so they called me asking if I heard anything from either of you." Damon explained as he let out a huff and then heard Stefan yawn on the other end.

"Well, I was going to make it. Even tried talking to Elena about going…But, we had a rough night last night and I couldn't leave her alone. She's…She's grieving Damon. I mean, she's still shutting me out. But, last night we had a small break through. I didn't sleep on the couch and walk up stiff as a board. Look, I have to get to work; my boss is going to be pissed if I show up late. But, I'll have her call Jenna and Ric in a little bit." Stefan told him.

"Okay. Please do because, they're worried about you guys too. And, Stefan…I know that I haven't been that much of a big brother in the past to you. But, call me…please, if you need anything. Just call." He told with sincere tone as Stefan heard the dial tone blare into his ears and then he let out a sigh.

Stefan hadn't been fairly close with Damon for a while. But, having his life going from perfect family man to no longer having the perfect family that he had once dreamed of, had brought them closer together with his brother and Elena's friends these last few months. They had helped them when neither of them wanted to move their bodies out of bed and Caroline had even suggested grief counseling. She had told Stefan that Klaus's own mom had been a counselor for many years and that she was still in the business. But, personally, he hadn't really thought of going to see someone. More so, a stranger and tell them about how much he missed his daughter, how the gapping whole in his heart wasn't healing just by the fact that is own wife had turned her back towards him and continued to shut him out. Even after she told him that she was trying hard to let him back in.

But, he knew that if he wanted to save what they had left, what they once cherished and loved within themselves and each other that he would at least need to try. So, as he got ready for work and kissed Elena goodbye, he closed the front door to the townhouse and walked to his car. His cell phone in his hands as he dialed Caroline's number and held his breath.

"Hey, Stefan! Damon called me and told me what happened. Look, you don't need to apologize. I can't even imagine what you guys are going through. Klaus and I…Stefan, if you and Elena need anything at all, even if it's to drag her out of the house and back into learning how to relive her life…We're here for you guys." Caroline told him confidently.

Stefan opened the driver's door to his white colored Ford Explorer as he continued to listen to Caroline talk and then he shut the door to the car, letting out a heavy breath as he spoke. "Thank you, Caroline. We appreciate it. I was actually calling you to find out more about Esther's connections and if she could recommend a counselor for me and Elena." Stefan asked her.

"Yeah, you guys might actually be able to talk with Esther if that wouldn't be too weird. Her place is not far from you guys, actually in downtown Charlotte. The number is (704) 859-9863 just leave her a message if she doesn't answer." Caroline told him.

Stefan quickly wrote down the number as he glanced down at the clock, if he didn't leave soon his boss at the business firm that he worked at would surely fire him. "Thank you, Caroline. I still need to talk to Elena about this so please don't tell her I even asked you for Esther's number. I need to get going, I'm running late. But, tell Klaus that I'll call him sometime this week to catch up, maybe we could go out for drinks or something." Stefan told her as he put the key into the ignition and started the car, slowly backing out of the driveway and getting onto the residential streets.

"It's not a problem and I'll let Klaus know. You're welcome Stefan. Talk to you soon." Caroline told him as she hung up the phone and hoped that maybe going to see Esther would truly help them heal and save what they had left of their marriage.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers! :) So that was Chapter Two! I hope you guys liked it. I promise that here on out this story does get better, I don't want to leave you all heart broken! Anyways, hope you all liked it. Please leave me a review on your thoughts. **

**Thanks for Reading & Until Next Time**

**Follow Me on Twitter Green_Eyes1989 for updates on this story and all of my other ones. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE-Learning To Breath Again- **

"He had the nerve to talk about counseling when he got home today...my god Bonnie. Is this what Stefan and I have come too. Not being able to talk each other, instead we have to go to a counselor and they get to tell us what we both already know...that we're doomed if we continue to blame each other, to point fingers and..." Elena's voice trailed off as she held her cell phone in her hands and watched out the window at Stefan, who was outside working on drawing up plans for a new patio. Stefan had gotten home from work about an hour ago and once he had brought up counseling to Elena, she unintentionally blew up at him. So, instead of talking about it like they had always used too, she had gone off to call Bonnie and he had went outside to work on his long awaited project.

"I love him, Bonnie. I honestly do. But, I can't look at him sometimes because I'm reminded of what we lost..When he looks at me with those darkened green eyes of his, I'm reminded of my daughter. I watch Stefan clench his jaw in frustration and I remember how Ava used to do that all the time when I would tell her it was too cold to go out and play with the neighbor's dogs. I just...I want to stop hating him. But, I don't want to forget my daughter." Elena explained as she ran her hands through her hair and felt a small clump of it ball up into her hands. She knew that it was all from stress, from the last few months that had been hell for both of them. But, when she looked at Stefan, she couldn't think about how easily it seemed for him to be moving on from such a horrific tragedy.

"Elena, Ava was his daughter too. I know that you don't want to forget her. But, you won't forget her, trust me. You need to understand what he's going through too. There's no doubt in my mind that your husband loves you, sweetie all he's trying to do is help you. That's it. If it were me and your brother going through something like that with one of the kids, I'd be there for him too, instead of push him away. Because, if you push him away now...then, you'll end up divorced and alone. I know that you don't want that, so...I'm with Stefan on this one, try..just try. Okay?" Bonnie told her confidently as she heard Elena exhale deeply and she knew that her words had gotten through to her in some way.

"That's the last thing I want, I don't want to divorce him. I love him so much. But, I just don't know how to show it anymore...I'm just so tired. But, I guess he's right. We need to go see someone and talk to them about this. We need to try and move on with our lives." Elena said as she watched Stefan answer his cell phone, wiping his hands off of his jeans before he answered.

* * *

"Hey Ric." Stefan answered as he wiped his grease filled hands off of his dark blue jeans and answered his cell phone in a huff.

"Stefan! I'm glad I finally got the chance to hear your voice. How have you and your lovely Elena been doing?" He asked him in a sincere tone as Stefan glanced up and looked through the French doors that separated him from Elena. He watched as she sat on the cream colored couch in the living room and wrapped herself up in a light green blanket.

"She's...she's not doing good, Ric. She's shutting me out again and it's driving me crazy. It's like whatever I do lately, I end up being blamed for it all. I don't know what else to do. It's like ever since Ava...We just don't communicate like we used to at all and I don't know what else to do. I'm trying, I swear I am. But, some days I think that maybe I should just call it quits." Stefan told him as he bent down and sat down on the top step of makeshift patio that he had made that lead out to their small background.

"Stefan..you both should talk to someone. I mean, it might do you both some good to talk to someone who doesn't know anything about the things that you've been going through recently or through the stuff that you've gone through in the past. I just, I don't know...Jenna and I went to a marriage counselor and I'm so happy that we did." Ric told him. Stefan nodded as he told Ric that they had actually been planning on seeing someone. But, he still had a hard time in convincing Elena that it would be a good thing.

"Just give her time, Stefan. Anyways, let me know how it goes and if you guys end up going to see someone. I have to get going, I'm cooking Jenna dinner for our date night. Call us if you or Elena need anything at all." He told him before Stefan told him a goodbye and then hung up the phone.

He sat on the steps of the half built patio and sighed as he placed his elbows on his knees and his face into his hands, looking out into the backyard that still seemed too empty and lonely without her. His daughter's toys still sat by the fence, untouched since the day that she had played with them last and a play set that he had built a few years before she was even old enough to use it was now partially rusted. Stefan sat silent as he quietly listened to the back door open and close slowly and then he heard Elena's footsteps coming towards him. It was already getting late and the sun had already started to hide behind the large and lavish green trees that surrounded their townhouse and the one's around them.

He watched from the corner of his eye as she sat next to him and wrapped the light green blanket that was around her a bit tighter as she out stretched her long olive colored legs and sat in silence with him. He wasn't sure how long they had sat outside like that for, not looking at each other. But instead looking out towards the memories of their daughter that they both ached for in their own way.

Until, Stefan's small and tired voice brought Elena out of her trance that she had on a Barbie car that they had gotten Ava for her 5th birthday, just months before the accident. "I miss her, Elena. I know that I might be showing it the way you want me too. That I might not being crying when you see me..But, I do. I did today..I found Ava's bracelet in the cup holder of my car, looking at the words that said Ava love's daddy, brought me to tears. I miss her and I know you do too. But, sweetie we're both dying here if we keep grieving like this..this grieving isn't healthy. Cutting each other out of our own lives. When, so many years ago, we used to be so in sync. I feel like I'm drowning and I can't breathe sometimes when I think about that day...But, it makes it worse when I come home from a long day at work and my own wife, won't even look at me." Stefan told her as he felt her head lean against his shoulder and she to let out a loud sigh.

"Your right, Stefan. I need to stop shutting you out. We're dying right along with her...So, that's why I'll do it. I'll go with you to meet Esther and maybe we can start repairing this...because, this isn't healthy. I miss us, the way we used to be with each other...I miss my husband." She told him softly as she felt Stefan's hand search for hers under the light green blanket. Once he found her hand, he intertwined their fingers together and brought her hand out from under the blanket to kiss each of her tan colored knuckles.

His lips against her skin felt warm and soft as she exhaled deeply and continued to rest her head on his shoulder, until Stefan leaned into her as well and then whispered into the now cooling evening air before them. "I miss you too, baby. I miss you too."

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers! Thanks so much for all the views and reviews for this story! The next chapter is going to bounce back and forth between Elena and Stefan a lot because we will be getting a glimpse into what they're really feeling about the lose of their daughter and what they are really feeling about each other...stay tuned! :)**

**Thanks for reading & hope you liked this update.**

**-Until Next Time-**

** Follow me on twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey All! Here's Chapter 4! I hope you all like it! Also, I did a flashback scene in this update which is in italics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I just like to play with the characters for my own entertainment. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR-Learning To Breath Again **

She hadn't really been expecting much when they had stepped into Esther's office the next morning. Elena hadn't had much sleep and the only thing that seemed to calm her was that she and Stefan had been slowly starting to recoil their fragile relationship.

They sat across from each other in the waiting room as she flipped through a magazine and every once in a while would catch him looking at her, gazing at her with wonder and hurt in his green eyes. After a few minutes of silence between them and the fact that she felt like she was ignoring him as she flipped through the fashion section of the magazine in her lap. Elena closed it up and looked over at him.

"Do you really think that talking to someone is going to help us with everything?" Elena asked him in a calmed tone as she crossed her legs over each other.

Stefan sighed out deeply and then leaned towards her, placing his hands on the arm rest of the waiting room chairs as he spoke. "I think that if we don't try, we'll never know. So, It's the best thing that I can tell you, because truth be told, Elena. I can't watch you hurt yourself or me with this grief that's been looming around us."

"It's not like I'm grieving for some damn kid Stefan, she was our child!" Elena nearly hissed just as a young man opened the door that lead back to the offices and they both saw a blonde woman with a white colored button up blouse and black slacks smile at them as she waved them over and Stefan looked over at Elena as he got up and straightened up his black t-shirt.

"Let's go." He told her in a cold tone as he quickly turned towards Elena and then looked back over to woman who was leaning against the opened door. She watched as the couple both got up from their seats and made their way towards her.

Stefan extended his hands towards her first with a weak smile on his face as she shook his hand and introduced herself. "Mr. Salvatore, It's very nice to meet you. I'm Esther Mikealson. But, I'm sure that you already knew that since my son and his fiancé had told me about you both and vice versa." Esther told him in a calm and soft British accent as she glanced over at Elena who had her hands wrapped around her waist and she too gave Esther a saddened smile, as she followed them into the hallway.

"We're just right down there, to the left side. It's the corner office at the end of the hall." Esther explained as she glanced back at them and they followed her inside.

* * *

Esther's office was a calming mocha color and there was a huge window that over looked a beautiful garden that was full of roses. As Stefan slowly walked into her office, he looked around and noticed that she had a PH.D. in counseling and education. He smiled at the plaques in her office as he watched her sit down on a small chair that was in front of a coffee table and then she gestured for both him and Elena to sit down on the red colored sofa that was placed across from her.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourselves." Esther said as she grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from behind her, placing it on her lap as they both watched her write something down on it, clearing her throat as she gave them a warm smile.

"Well, I'm an insurance salesman and Elena's a sixth grade elementary school teacher." Stefan said as he glanced over at Elena. Her hands were in her lap and she was nervously spinning her wedding ring on her finger as she locked her eyes on Esther and nodded.

" How did you both meet?" Esther asked them, narrowing her eyes at Elena who hadn't said a word or very much of anything since they had sat down and started their first session together.

"We met in high school, I was studying in the library at school and Stefan was with a large group of his friends and they practically dared him to ask me out. It's not like he's shy or anything, I mean my husband will talk to anyone that listens. But, he was nervous around me that day..." Elena's voice trailed off as her mind drifted back to the day of her first encounter with Stefan.

_She had finals and her junior year would be over before she knew it. Her parents had talked Elena into going to the best university and they wanted to make sure that no matter what happened, she would get a scholarship and make it. In high school, she got almost all straight A's and there wasn't much time for distractions that was until he made his way over to her table and asked for her number._

_She had stayed after school and was studying with Caroline and Bonnie for a history final, wanting to almost rip her hair out from how many times she had looked at the book. But, just as she was about to write something down in her green notebook about one of our nation's presidents. Her hand stopped and her lips tightened with the sound of his voice._

_"It's Elena, right?" He asked. Stefan's hands were deep in his pockets and his black North Face jacket was tight enough to outline the fact that Stefan Salvatore, the captain of the football team did indeed work out._

_"Yeah, And you are..?" Elena asked him, searching his eyes and trying to play it cool. She was trying to act like she had no idea who he was and that she, like all the other girls in her school hadn't heard all sorts of rumors about the green-eyed and rebellious Stefan Salvatore. _

_"I'm Stefan. The captain of the falcons football team. I must admit that I'm somewhat surprised that you've never really heard of me, Elena...I mean, I have a reputation in this school and around town and part of me thinks that you must have heard something. So, what's a pretty girl like you heard about a semi-jerk like me?" Stefan asked her with a smirk as she watched him pull up an empty chair and sit across from her. _

_Elena had been studying with Bonnie and Caroline, until they both had to go home and get ready for cheerleading practice. So, now she sat alone in the library, looking over her notes on a loop which made her head hurt even more then the unusual conversation she was having with the very popular and well known Salvatore brother._

_Elena laughed a bit as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and locked her eyes with his as she said "I've heard that you're a semi-jerk...whose dating that Rebekah girl. You know, the one with the curly hair and the bubbly personality that makes you want to poke your own eyeballs out of your head when you hear her voice?" She told him harshly as he crossed his arms over one another and then leaned back into his chair, glancing at her with a smile on his face._

_"Your right. Come to think of it, Rebekah did sound like a chipmunk, well...glad that I don't have to listen to her anymore. She's dating that one Josh guy from math class. You know, I think you have I have that class together." Stefan commented with a smile on his face as he wanted Elena shake her head and nod at him._

_"Stefan, I'm sure you're not as bad as everyone says you are..But, what the hell are you doing talking to me. I haven't talked to you since our sophomore year and now you want to chat." Elena told him, sounding irritated that he had interrupted her studying for the day._

_"Well, truth be told. Those guys over there..." Stefan began to say as he pointed to the group of familiar faces, mostly all of them from the football team and then she noticed that among them was Stefan's older brother Damon, the only senior in the bunch. _

_"They wanted me to come over here and ask you out. Now, I was hoping that you won't make a big scene about it and slap me across the face or something for trying. Instead, maybe you could just humor me and help me win this bet." _

_"You want me to go out with you? Is this some sort of cruel joke...I mean, you just said it yourself..it's a bet! How much money are they giving you if I say yes?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes at him as she looked over at the guys that were a few seats away from them, huddled together and giving Stefan and Elena direct glances every so often._

_" I don't know yet. But, I do know that I would like to give this a chance." Stefan commented in a serious tone as he leaned forward in his chair, his eyes glistening with hope._

_"Look, I have studying to get to and I don't have enough time for you and your gam-." Elena began to say as Stefan cut her off with a laugh._

_"It may be a game right now. But, I promise you that by the end of Saturday night, I will make you think twice about what you just wanted to say." He told her with a smirk as she watched him begin to get up from his chair._

_"Wait, I don't even like you!" Elena explained as she glared at him._

_Stefan smiled at her softly as he shook his head and with a wide grin on his face, he spoke directly to her. "Well, we will just have to fix that. Won't we? Saturday night at 8pm. I'll pick you up at that restaurant I always see you studying and working at." Stefan explained as he got up and walked away from her with a huge smile on his face._

_Elena said nothing else as she watched him walk over to his eager group of friends who were laughing and patting him on the back when he had obviously told them that out of all the people in school, Elena Gilbert had agreed to go out with Stefan Salvatore, Crest mount High School's biggest jerk. _

Her memory of the day in the library quickly faded when Esther's voice brought her back to the discussion that Stefan and her were having about the couple's first meeting and Elena smiled widely as she shook her head and spoke with a slight laugh. "Even though, he was a jerk in the beginning, I fell in love with him almost instantly. I guess, that's the one thing that I miss about us, the way we used to be with each other." She explained in a quiet tone as Esther nodded at her.

"Well, Mrs. Salvatore. What if I told you that, I'm not only a grief counselor. But, I am also a marriage counselor and hearing about what you both just told me. I have the perfect solution on how to help you both grieve in a healthy way from the tragedy of your beloved daughter and also, help you both come out of this as a stronger couple." Esther told her as she watched Elena glance over at Stefan and she could tell that from the look on her face that she was nervous about it all.

"Elena, I'm not saying to completely let go of your little girl. But, what I'm telling you is that you need to lean on your husband as well and you can't keep shutting him out. Because, if you keep doing that then, things won't be good at all." Esther concluded as she watched them both look over at each other with an intense gaze and she could tell that she had just discovered the underlying reason of why they had shown up in her office, they were both on the verge of hating each other.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and follow me on twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989. **

**Thanks for reading & until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Readers! So, here's Ch.5! Hope you all like it. It has a flashback in it which is in italics. I've decided that I'm going to be telling Elena & Stefan's relationship history through flashbacks, so there will be a lot more of them in future chapters. **

**Anyways, Enjoy & Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading & Until Next Time.**

**Follow Me on Twitter for updates: Green_Eyes1989**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE- Leaning To Breath Again**

Esther watched them both for a long time before she wrote something else down and then smiled at Stefan first, before she turned her attention to Elena, who nervously intertwined her fingers together. "I want you both to learn to love each other again. So, that you can both heal together." She told them as she watched Stefan give her a slight smile, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder and leaning back into the couch that they're sitting on.

"What? Are you trying to say that we don't love each other?" He asked curiously with a suspicion tone.

"No, Mr. Salvatore. I'm saying that you both need to rebuild your relationship, which in turn will help you both heal. You need to be in this together." She said with a gently smile as she leaned back into her chair.

"So, what do you recommend?" Stefan asked her in a stern tone, narrowing his eyes at her.

"All I'm saying is that I want you both to rediscover what it was that made you both fall in love with each other and work off that slowly. Because if you both keep shutting each other out then, it will lead to a divorce and from what I'm seeing neither of you want that option." Esther told them as she watched Elena lift her head off of the glance that she had on a red vase on the coffee table that was in front of them.

"No, divorce isn't an option. I love my husband and Dr. Mikealson your right. We need to work at this. That's why we came here because, I need to learn to stop hating him for something that he didn't have control over. My daughter is dead because of a mistake. So, I know deep down that it isn't his fault. But, I also know that he's the only person that I have ever loved and like I said, divorce isn't an option for us." Elena told her in a serious and quiet voice as she watched Esther nod.

"Okay, so by the next time we meet with each other. I want both of you to have completed this one assignment that I'm giving you. One date, every other night for the next two weeks. Start out with the place you first met or the place where you got engaged and then go from there." Esther instructed as she handed them her card and watched as Stefan and Elena nodded.

* * *

They drove home in silence as Stefan leaned over and grabbed Elena's hand into his. He watched as his wife seemed lost in her thoughts as he cleared his throat and said. "Do you really think that this reliving our dating spots and stuff is going to help?"

Elena nodded her head without saying a word and intertwined his fingers with hers as she brought his hand up to her soft lips and kissed them. He smiled slightly because it had been nearly two weeks since Elena could even stand to look at him and he could tell that this was a small victory, having his wife hold his hand, even if she was sitting in silence with him.

"Can we pulled over to that cafe..you know, the one where we had our first date?" She asked suddenly, cutting the silence and stale air between them. Elena watched as Stefan nodded and without asking anymore questions he turned around in a residential area and drove towards the direction of Mel's Bistro.

After a short drive and getting lost in his thoughts, he pulled the car into the parking lot and stared up at the now almost rusting sigh. Stefan let out a sigh as he turned the ignition off and looked over at Elena.

"Are you sure you want to start this tonight?" He asked in a voice that was above a whisper.

"Yeah, what better day then our 7th anniversary of the day that we met?" She said with a smile as she pushed open the passenger side door and told Stefan that she would meet him inside.

* * *

He smiled at her and watched as Elena entered the bistro. Memories filled his mind as he watched her walk in and right before she did, she threw a wide smile in his direction, which he couldn't help but smile back at. He loved her, always had. But, there had been a time in their lives when he knew that she thought of him as nothing more than I guy who was probably just trying to score.

_"So, Mel's Bistro?" His voice rang through the loud crowd of high school students that had all gathered around and were cheering on their football teams latest win. Stefan watched as Elena nodded and rolled her eyes as she plopped down into an empty booth and eyed him up and down._

_"So, Why aren't you wearing your jersey...Mr. captain of the football team?" She asked in a joking manner as he smiled at her, flashing a pearly white smile in her direction._

_"Well, truth be told. I wanted to dress up a little." He said, shyly. He quickly look down at his white button up dress shirt and dark denim jeans_

_"Ha, dress up? What, like for me or for yourself? Look, Stefan. You don't need to try and impress me, I'm sure nothing that you do will change my mind about you. I know what you're like and this bet that you made with your friends..Well, after tonight..We won't have to be seen together...ever." Elena explained as she skimmed the menu in front of her and then watched as Stefan nodded, laughing all the while._

_"Do you seriously think that the bet is the only reason, I asked you out on a busy Saturday night with all these parties that my friends are throwing. I could be there right now, making out with hot girls from our history class. Instead, I choose to spend my night with you, Elena. I was serious about what I said. I want to get to know you, to make you realize that I'm not your typical asshole!" He exclaimed as he waved a waitress over. _

_Elena's cheeks blushed a bit and then she laughed. "Fine then, Mr. hot shot, now's your chance to prove me wrong. I'll give you tonight to make me realize that you're not an asshole." She sneered at him with a grin as he laughed._

* * *

Stefan walked into the bistro and smiled widely when he saw that Elena had grabbed the familiar booth. Sliding into it across from her, he saw that she was wiping away at sudden tears in her eyes.

"Hey...Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Stefan asked, giving her a small smile as he leaned over the table and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

"I...I just..There's so many memories here and it just got a bit overwhelming. I mean, you had even carved our names into the wood on the edge of the table..I guess, I just got a bit emotional from thinking about the first night we were here together. God, you were such an asshole!" She laughed in between her tears as Stefan laugh with her. It felt good, laughing and crying all at the same time as he reached over the table and grabbed her hand into his, stroking her hand with his thumbs as he watched her smile at him before he spoke. "Yeah, I was. But, I proved you wrong that night..didn't I?"

Elena laughed and then nodded at him. "Yeah, you sure did." She said, locking her eyes with his and grabbing a hold of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to update! I hope you guys like this newest update. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, they make me smile and they also help me keep up the determination to make this story good :) Also, please remember that the Italics in this story are flashbacks! **

**Anyways, Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX-Learning To Breath Again**

They had been sitting at Mel's bistro for the last hour, talking and eating. Elena had laughed and for the first time in the last seven months, it felt good.

Stefan smiled at her, holding her hand gently as she locked her eyes on him, tears brimming from the edges. "Do you remember the time we all snuck off to that cabin by the beach that Jenna and Alaric own?" She asked with a smile, letting go of Stefan's hand as he nodded.

"Yeah, the eight of us all packed into the SUV like sardines. Remember Katherine and Damon had gotten into a huge fight and you were convincing them to work it out, in the back seat stuck between then like a relationship counselor. Ha, Damon looked like he was about to puke from all the pro's and con's that you were listing as to why they belonged with each other." Stefan said, smiling at her as he got lost in the memory of their youth, the sounds of laughing with his friends filled his mind as he closed his eyes briefly and remembered...

_"All I'm saying is that you and Katherine have a history Damon! Who in this car agrees. Raise your hands!" Elena shouted as she looked over from Stefan to Bonnie, Jeremy to Tyler and then over to Caroline. _

_"Come on Guys!" She said as they all laughed, everyone throwing up their hands as Elena glared at Damon then to Katherine. "So, majority rules! Damon, Katherine. Work it out!" Elena told them with a sigh as she laughed, throwing her head back as she sang along to her favorite song that was blasting through the car stereo. _

_"Caroline! Do you think that Jenna and Alaric are going to ground me when they find out we stole their keys to the beach house?" Elena asked as she watched Caroline turnaround from the front seat, to look over at her._

_"Nope, because no one here is going to tell anyone!" Caroline declared as she heard Bonnie agree. _

_"So, How much longer?" Bonnie asked as she looked up from magazine and to Stefan who was tapping his hands against the steering wheel._

_"From the directions that we got. I'm guessing about a few more minutes." He told her as he smiled at Elena through the rearview mirror._

_"Will you guys stop giving each other these romantic glances through the mirrors in the car..I think I'm going to vomit. You're giving each other puppy dog eyes like no one in this car knows that you secretly want to be together." Damon said in a sarcastic tone as Stefan heard his brother yelp._

_"Ouch! What the hell was that for." Damon shouted, turning around to glare at Jeremey. _

_"Will you shut up and fix things with your girlfriend whose blasting her head phones like she's the only one in this car, I can only listen to that one Taylor Swift song for so much longer." Jeremy told him as he sat back into his seat and he watched Damon roll his eyes. _

_"Jer, You don't like Taylor Swift? I heard that Damon loves her. He secretly listens to her in the shower when Katherine's not at his house." Tyler said with a laugh as they both bumped knuckles, quickly stopping their taunting when they heard Damon unbuckle his seat belt and turn around fully. _

_"I listen to it for Katherine, I have an unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift..So, What? Stefan like's that one Miley Cyrus song...What was it, Stef? Party in the USA?" Damon asked jokingly as he watched Stefan roll his eyes._

_"Don't make me throw you out of this car. Damon!" Stefan warned as he turned down a residential road. Stefan watched as Caroline who was in the front seat, roll down the windows and the fresh ocean air filled the car, the sound of the crashing waves and seagulls flying over head swirled around them._

* * *

"Let's go back." Elena said as she watched Stefan seem to get out of the trance he was in, lost in his memories of the beach house and all the fun times it held for them all.

"What?" He asked her.

Elena had grabbed the bill and was signing it, as she brought her head up from the receipt and smiled widely at him." I said that we should go visit Jenna and Alaric this week sometime, get everyone together and get out of town for the weekend. It would be fun and it would help us." Elena told him with an eager tone.

"Sweetie, what about our jobs? I can't take an extra day off and by the time we get everyone's schedules in order..Plus, I don't know if Klaus would like the idea of being in the same place that Caroline had been when she first slept with Tyler..That might be a bit weird for him, since she's with Klaus now." Stefan said, trying his best not to disappoint her.

"Oh come on! It would be over the weekend. No one works over the weekend and plus if we needed to, we could all get there late Friday and come back late Sunday night. No one would miss work or anything." Elena told him with a slight smile on her face.

"But, Jeremy and Bonnie have kids now. Where are they going to find a babysitter?" Stefan asked, curiously tilting his head to the side as he saw determination in his wife's brown eyes, she was relentless when she wanted something to work in her favor.

"Oh, that's easy! Jenna and Alaric can take care of Annie and Aaron. It's just a weekend getaway Stefan. It's not like we're flying to Rome. We're going to relive our youth at a beach house that brought you and I closer...Plus, the beach house was special. Remember, you asked me out there..officially." Elena said, trying her best to bargain with him until he caved under the pressure of her pleading brown eyes.

"Babe, we're not teenagers anymore. I mean, we're adults that have families and jobs. I just don't-." Stefan began to say as Elena frowned at him.

"Stefan. Please, We're trying to work on our marriage that's really messed up right now. I'm trying. We need this. I know, it's a painful place too..I know, because it's going to be hard for me too. I mean, you taught Ava how to swim on that dock. I know that it's going to be painful. But, we need to try and if we break. We're going to be surrounded by the people that love us unconditionally. You and I can always talk to them. So, please...just for the weekend. It's all I ask." Elena told him, grabbing his hand into hers once more and running her thumb over his soft hand as he locked his eyes on her wedding ring.

"Okay. Fine. Call Jenna and ask her for the keys to the beach house. In the meantime, I'm going to go step outside and call Klaus, Damon and your brother. Fine me outside when you're done talking to her." Stefan told her, kissing the top of her hand as he sighed and exited the bistro with his cell phone in his hands.

* * *

"So, it's just for the weekend and we'll let you know what day we're planning on going up there." Elena explained as she heard Jenna exhale deeply.

"That sounds great! Elena, how are things going with you and Stefan?" Jenna asked, worry and concern in her tone.

"To be honest, that's why I want to plan this trip. To remind myself why I fell in love with him. We need this Jenna. Even Esther our new counselor suggested a date night every other day...But, with work and both of us coming home exhausted. It's going to be more like every other weekend." Elena told her truthfully.

Jenna sighed into the phone, clearing her throat before she spoke. "Okay, You can come and get the keys from me in the morning. But, just to let you know...no one's been up there since our family gathering with Ava...and..." Jenna's voice trailed off as she felt like she about to cry at the sound of Ava's name.

"I know..Thank you, you have no idea how much this is going to help me...help us. I love you guys and I'll be over in the morning. See you tomorrow!" Elena told her before she exhaled deeply and hung up the phone. The thought of being in the last place where she and Stefan had brought their daughter for her birthday was both going to be painful and bittersweet.

* * *

**Follow Me on Twitter for Updates: Green_Eyes1989 **

**-Until Next Time-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update this story! I've been really busy. But anyways, Here's CH.7. Please let me know what you think and enjoy! **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN-Learning To Breath Again **

The walk to the familiar house had been the longest and most difficult one for Elena. Yes, she had seen Jenna and Alaric every other weekend. But, she had stayed away from going to their home, from the memories of her own childhood that haunted her in the house that her Aunt now lived in. She avoided it just as more because of the fact that it was also the one place where she had always dropped her daughter off whenever she was sick and had no one else to watch her, as Elena would go off to work in the mornings.

Just as Elena locked the door from her car, she slowly made her way towards the house. Alaric had moved him and Jenna into a beautiful two story Victorian home right after they had gotten married, over four years ago. Elena dug her nails into her skin as she held onto her purse tightly and stood in front of the door. But just as she raised her hand up to knock, Jenna's bright and excited face met her eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd show up! Hi sweetheart!" Jenna told her, embracing Elena and dragging her inside the house, before she could change her mind for even coming over.

"So, how are things with you and Stefan going? I'm assuming pretty well since you're going to the beach rental." Jenna asked her, watching as Elena gave her a weak smile.

"Things are okay..But, Jenna...It's still really hard...I want to love him like I used too. God, I would give anything to be that love struck crazy girl all over again. To love him, to give myself over to him and get lost in everything that consumes me about Stefan. But...I have so much anger about our situation and whenever I feel like I'm trying too much. It feels like Stefan's not trying hard enough..some days, I feel like I'm the only one holding our relationship together..or at least trying too." Her voice trailed off as she sat down on the couch. Watching as Jenna sat down across from her.

"So, the counseling isn't working...How long have you been going?" Jenna asked her, pouring her a glass of water from the pitcher on the coffee table.

"It's going..it seems to be working..but we haven't been going that long. Esther's nice and all. But, I'm worried that I'm trying too hard, trying too fast to move passed this..yeah, it's been 7 months. But, Jenna why do I still feel so angry and hurt if he doesn't hold my hand, if he doesn't kiss me in public? Why am I still so damn filled with hate in my head. But, my heart and soul yearn for my husband...to just touch me, to love me and to try..to just try and repair this." Elena's voice trailed off, staring off at a picture of an old family portrait that highlighted a happier time in her and Stefan's lives, when they had just gotten married.

"Elena, it's a process. But you have to try and rebuild. I know it's hard. But, Stefan loves you so much and he would give you the world if you asked for it. So, Please..take the keys and go home. Have a nice lunch or dinner today with your husband and start over...it's the only way you'll be able to make it. I know that you're worried. But, Elena...he's here for you and you can't forget that ever." Jenna told her, watching as a few tears streamed down Elena's face and then she nodded. Jenna was right, trying together would be the only way that they could ever make it through this.

* * *

She had spent nearly half of the day at Jenna's when she had made it home earlier that night. The lights in the living room where low and she could swear that she heard music coming from the brightly lit kitchen.

"Babe? Are you home already?" She asked, her voice hesitant as she placed her purse down and closed the door behind her, the smells of food filling her nostrils made Elena lick her lips as she walked into the kitchen and saw him.

He was standing in the kitchen, his back turned to her as he sang along to a song that was playing on the Ipod dock, cutting vegetables as he swayed to the music. Stefan had his light green shirt on and a pair of black slacks, the belt undone and dangling on each side of his legs as Elena leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, staring and taking in what he was doing and his swift and effortless movements.

"Need help?" She asked, a small smile creeping onto her face as she watched him tense up at her soft voice, turning half way and placing the knife in his hands down as he turned towards her, his surprised smile matching hers.

"Stefan, I'm sorry I took so long at Jenna's..I just..We had lunch there and we're catching up and by the time I saw that it was late..like around dinner time..I lost track of time." Elena told him, watching as Stefan turned back around, nodding at her words as he took a pot of rice off of the burners and placed it to the side, turning the stove top off as he turned back towards her.

"It's fine. So, did you get the keys?" He asked, turning back towards her, a part of his shirt lifted up that exposed his soft and warm skin. Forcing Elena to keep her hands and her sides, stopping her body from running across the kitchen and just holding him in her arms.

"Yeah, I did. I told her that we would let her know when we'd be able to go. Stefan...I..." Elena began to say, her eyes glued to him as he took a step towards her.

"I know, you needed some time away. I know that Elena and that's why I think that the beach house will be a good idea. But, the only problem is that we won't be able to fix this rift between us. I'm not an idiot Elena, I feel it. I know that you're struggling about us and everything. So, I want to help you with it." Stefan told her, watching as she locked her eyes on him, a confused gaze on her face.

"Feel what?" She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat as she watched Stefan move closer, grabbing her sweaty and shaky hand into his as he pulled her closer towards him, chest to chest they stood as he spoke to her, locking his green eyes onto hers.

"The tension." He told her, watching as Elena looked down for a brief moment, he lifted her quivering chin with his fingertips, locking his soft and warm lips onto hers as she wrapped her arms around him effortlessly.

She exhaled deeply before he broke the kiss. They hadn't kissed like that in years and she swore that she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming it. "What's this for, the dinner...you dressed up in my favorite t-shirt? Is this us trying to be normal again?" She asked him, pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear as she moved just enough to gaze up at his lips and then back to his forest green eyes, still feeling his warm minty breath on her cool face.

" Yes. This is us trying to be normal again. But, can't I also make a surprise dinner for my wife? I know, it's a little late. But, Happy 7th anniversary on the day that we met...my beautiful girl." He told her, bringing his lips against her again as he felt Elena stumble back and push them against the counter top in the kitchen.

* * *

Stefan's hands trailed up her thighs as he placed her body onto the counter top, lifting her up and sliding her onto the small space that didn't have a cabinet overhead. He kissed her lips and neck with ease, leaving a trail of nothing but passion. He heard her moan and watched as Elena pulled her long brown hair to the side, allowing Stefan more access to her neck as he trailed his kisses up and down, nipping at her skin as she exhaled deeply and spoke his name in a fluttery voice.

She felt her hands travel from his shoulders to the hem of his shirt, helping him slip it over his head as she gawked at him for a second, taking in her husband's beautiful skin tone, his toned biceps and the his rose tattoo as she leaned forward and traced the ripples of his skin with her fingertips. "I love you. I always have and I always will. Don't you ever forget that...I want to fix this, and I don't give a damn if we take four steps forward and two steps back..your worth it. Our marriage is worth it." Stefan told her, in between breaths as he too lifted Elena's shirt over her head and left her exposed in her red lacy bra, kissing the curve of her neck all the way down to her nearly exposed breasts.

"I love you too. There will never be anyone else but you for me. I want to fix this too, no matter how long it takes..we'll make it." Elena told him, kissing his lips in a heat filled kiss, feeling as Stefan's hands traveled to the back of her exposed skin and unclasped her bra.

Elena laughed as she felt Stefan's hands against her skin, his soft and warm touch sent her off the edge as he pushed her back against the counter top. Listening as Elena's nervous laugh filled the room and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing herself closer towards him. "Stefan, are you sure you want to do this here? In the kitchen..Honey, we have like two other bedrooms..." She asked, her elbows holding her up as she looked over at him, his eyes filled with nothing but love and fire as he left a kiss on her stomach. Stefan's lips were moist and warm as he stopped his movements, leaving his hands on her hips, smiling at her and with a smirk on his face as he replied. "Why not? it brings back so many memories."

* * *

** A/N: So, That was CH.7! Hopefully the SE part didn't seem too rushed! I just felt like we finally needed some real Stefan & Elena loving in this story and them working out their problems ;) **

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates or if you just want to talk about the show! **

**-Until Next Time-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all! So here's CH.8! Hope you all like it..We finally get some fun and really cute SE moments! Enjoy and Thanks for reading!**

**Follow Me on Twitter for Updates at: Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time-**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT-Learning To Breath Again-**

She could feel his lips on her neck, his hot breath against her skin and just when she was about to help unbutton his jeans, the doorbell rang and she felt Stefan cringe under her finger tips.."Son of a.." He began to say, watching as Elena shook her head and began to put her clothes back on, he frowned at the thought of leaving her side to go answer the door. But, just as he was about to turn to answer it, their front door swung up and two very familiar voices filled the room.

"Wow, little bro surely out did himself..Hey, Katherine. Why don't you go check the kitchen and I'll just check the...Holly hell!" Damon exclaimed when his blue eyes fell upon Elena nearly naked on the counter top and Stefan embarrassingly helping his wife cover back up.

"Damn it Damon! What are you doing here! I told you guys that tonight wasn't the night to come over.." Stefan told him, helping Elena slip into his shirt as he re buckled his loose belt, crossing his arms over his chest in anger.

"Umm, You did? Ha..Opps. I must of forgotten to listen to that one specific voicemail..Sorry about that! Look, Katherine and I were just um...leaving. Right, honey?" Damon said, turning towards Katherine who seemed to be in a daze.

"Oh yeah, sure..You two go ahead and carry on...Looks like those counseling classes are really strengthening that marriage of yours." She told them both, a twinkle in her eyes as she watched Elena hop off the counter top, placing her hands on Stefan's chest as she leaned into him and kissed his lips, hearing both Damon and Katherine nervously laugh.

"Well, um..Sorry about the interruption. Like Katherine said...carry on..by all means..please." Damon told them, reluctantly pulling on Katherine's arm as she spun around back towards the front door and out of their living room.

"Have a really good night!" She shouted behind her, lacing her fingers with Damon's as they walked out of the house and Stefan could swear he could hear them arguing..."Damon, why don't we do things like that anymore..that was hot! You could totally lift me up onto a counter top!" She shouted as they're footsteps became less heard and Stefan and Elena heard a car door slam.

"Well, that was awkward!" Stefan said, kissing the top of Elena's head as she exhaled deeply and gripped onto him tighter.

"Yeah, but not as awkward as that one time at the beach house...remember?" She asked with a snicker in her voice, hearing Stefan laugh too as he replied. "How could I ever forget that night...you and me...the back of my SUV and..." He began to say as he got lost in his memories of him and Elena so many years ago.

_"Please...Stefan, just do it already!" Elena begged, nearly moaning into his ear as he kissed her lips and pushed her back against the seat, his hand moving to unfasten her bra as she breathed out heavily._

_"I just want to make sure that you're ready for this... I mean-" Stefan began to say as he felt her warm hands go under his shirt, slipping it over his head as he bit his bottom lip. _

_"You're killing me with your touch...you know that right?" He groaned as he slipped her shirt over her head, feeling her lips linger on his skin._

_"I know I am..that's the whole point, I want you to want me, to feel me. Please Stefan..." Elena said, trying to sound seductive as she ground her hips into his and quickly unbutton his jeans. "Now, let's hurry up before we get caught..I would hate to wake someone up..." She said, running her fingers down his back as she felt his hands go to her hips. _

_Just as Elena leaned into Stefan and he had her panties almost to her knees, they froze. "Did you see that?" She asked breathlessly as she stopped her movements, keeping her hands around his neck as she looked outside the fogged up car window._

_"Babe, no one is outside...it's just us...you..me and this sexy body of yours that I was about too-" Stefan began to say as they heard it. A high pitched laugh and then a loud thud._

_"What the hell?" Stefan said, zipping back up his pants. He watched as Elena lifted her panties, confusion on her face as she put the rest of her clothes back on and then felt the cold night's air from the car door opening._

_"I can't even have privacy with my own girlfriend before you two come out here looking for us?" Stefan asked, anger in his tone as Elena slipped back into her jacket and joined him outside, coming face to face with their 'privacy intruders'._

_"You have got to be kidding me!" Elena cried, watching as the two rolled around on the ground from laughter. They clutched their stomachs and wiped the tears from their eyes as they both said in joking tones 'Oh Stefan, Please! I know I am...That's the whole point...I want you to want me, to feel me.' "Hahaha...That sounded pretty damn hot...were you two reenacting that epic titanic scene when Jack and Rose make love in that car?" Tyler said, grabbing onto Caroline's hand and helping her up off the ground._

_"No! But, I'm sure Stefan would love to reenact that epic scene where Jack punches someone in the face! How dare you two spy on us!" Elena yelled, fury in her tone as she held onto Stefan's hand and watched as Tyler and Caroline stepped back a bit._

_"Well, we were just making sure that no one kidnapped you two. But, now we know...you both kidnapped each other for some one on one..private lessons!" Tyler said, laughing as he watched Stefan take a step towards him._

_"You're such an ass!" Elena shouted, watching as one of the lights inside of the house flickered on and feeling her face redden even more._

_"I suggest we go back inside and settle this in the morning.." Stefan told them._

_Caroline huffed out a breath as she nodded and then spoke. "I'm sorry! It was my idea to come out here and make sure you two were okay...Tyler the ass, followed me." Caroline told them, apologetically. _

_Stefan nodded as he once more turned back towards Tyler. "So, man! What was your excuse?" _

_"I was just making sure that you were keeping up on your bet...and from the sounds of it..You didn't disappoint!" Tyler told him, feeling a swift hit to the shoulder as he shouted."Ouch, Care! What was that for?"_

_"Well, since you asked...It was for being a jerk!" Caroline said with a huff as she followed Stefan and Elena back inside the house, nearly shutting the door on Tyler's face._

* * *

"I remember that night very well. It was our second trip up their as a couple and we couldn't get any privacy because everyone else was under aged drinking and partying downstairs." Elena said with a huff as she looked up at Stefan, a smile on his face and a glisten in his green eyes.

"What is it?" She asked with a laugh. If there was one thing, it was that Elena hadn't seen him smile so mischievously like he was now, since they were teenagers.

"I was thinking..since we got so rudely interrupted by Damon and Katherine a little while ago...Why don't we go upstairs and we could, you know...recreate that night...make it even better?" Stefan told her with a wink as Elena frowned at him.

"But, you made all this food...I don't want it to go to waste!" She protested as she felt his arms wrapped around her, feeling her body being lifted up into the air and Stefan slinging her over his shoulder.

"Well, problem is...I want to work up an appetite first..If that's okay with you." He told her, gripping on her tighter as he picked up his pace and jogged up the stairs with Elena in his arms, her laughter filling the room as he smiled. The sound of her laugh and the smile on her face made his heart skip a beat and it had been too long since he could make his wife smile like that.

"That's fine with me...just as long as we get to enjoy ourselves." Elena told him, feeling him place her back onto the ground in their bedroom. She watched as Stefan smiled widely and then took his shirt off.

"Oh, Honey...trust me..You don't need to worry about that. I'll take great care of you." He said with a wink, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips passionately as they both fell back onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey All! So, here's CH.9! Hope you all like it. :) Enjoy!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE-Learning To Breath Again- **

She had gotten up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep in his arms. It had been so long since they had been so close, so intimate with each other that it almost felt foreign. Elena had sworn to herself that she would try, she would do anything that she could to make it work. So, why was she up in the middle of the night, holding her daughter's picture in her shaking hands as she cried over it?

She felt lost mostly, feeling the chest pressure in her heart, feeling like she couldn't breath as she stepped outside and walked into the cold, only wearing a thin shirt of Stefan's as she walked out into the backyard and sat on the porch, watching the night sky above her.

Stefan had been fast asleep for what was a long time as she hated to wake him, he needed to rest she thought. It was better for him to not see her like this. His wife, the one who he thought had it all pulled together, was falling apart and barely keeping it together all over again.

But as she wiped away her falling tears and her breath mixed with the cold and bone chilling air, she heard him..his voice soft and filled with concern as he stepped in front of her. Stefan could see that she was shaking, freezing and clearly upset.

"Elena, baby. What are you doing out here..it's freezing cold! Here, take this and let's go inside." Stefan told her, leaning in front of her as she twitched and he slowly covered up her small and cold body with a large puffy jacket of his as he tried to get her up. But, she refused pushing him away as she yelled at him.

"Stop! Please, just stop! I was stupid to think that the being in the beach house, that the idea of going there would help me...would help us. But, it won't...You know, her birthday is in a few days we had spent it there, with all of our friends and just thinking about going back now. I feel like I can't breath...like this.." Elena began to say, lifting up her cold hands as she grabbed Stefan's, placing his warm touch onto her now ice cold skin, just above her beating heart.

"Why does it feel like it's being torn into pieces? When am I going to stop mourning her? I'm tired Stefan, I am so tired..I can't sleep, I can't eat normally and most of all, I can't go anywhere without thinking that I see her little face. My..." Elena sobbed, clutching onto Stefan as he kneeled down in front of her, tears in his own eyes as the moonlit sky hit his face and she could tell that he knew exactly what she meant.

"I know, You have no idea how much I know, how I feel it too. I see her too. I see at grocery stores, play grounds, here...Honey, you're not alone in this because I'm feeling it too. But, we need to start letting her go.. and working on us, Ava would hate to see us sad and struggling to be with each other, not working together to help each other out. We need to move past this, we need to try and rebuild us, first." Stefan told her, leaning forward just as Elena did too, leaning her head against his shoulder as she sobbed into it. "I know." She said, her voice broken and torn apart as she wrapped her arms around his neck and exhaled deeply.

Elena knew his pain too. She knew that she wasn't the only one going through it all. This must have been what Esther had been talking about...the stages of 'letting go...the stages of grief...'

"Why don't we make an appointment to see Esther tomorrow? Early in the morning, I can call in sick..it's not that big of a deal." Stefan said, kissing his wife's cheek as he held her in his arms.

Elena shock her head. She didn't want to talk anymore, she was sick and tired of talking about it and she already knew what Esther was going to say...that grieving was normal, that is all just a process and that eventually they were going to move on and this chest pressure of feeling like their hearts were caving in, would slowly diminish over time.

"I don't want to talk anymore, I...I just want you to hold me until it all goes away...I just want to talk to you...no one else." Elena said, her voice trailing off as she watched Stefan lean back, his face just inches away from hers as she traced his jaw line, watching as he strong and loving husband took his hand and grabbed her hand, kissing each of her fingers as he stroked the side of her wet cheeks. "Okay, just us...just you and me." He said in a soft tone as he helped her off the chair and lead her inside the warm house.

* * *

He had wrapped her cold body with blankets as he laid down next to her, his arms protecting her like a shield as Stefan kissed her forehead and laced their fingers together. He said nothing as he pressed her closer to his chest and exhaled deeply, his mind drifting off into sleep and into a time when he had loved nothing more than to watch her smile, feel her heart against his and her lips against his bare chest, calling out his name..wanting everything that he had to give and giving everything he had in return to the woman he loved...

_"We're newlyweds Stefan..." Elena told him, slipping off her silk robe as Stefan's green eyes were set ablaze by her body and the glistening in her dark brown eyes._

_"I know. But, we need to take it easy. I want a family, Elena...So, let's just take it a day at a time. I know your set on having a baby. I want to give you the family that you deserve so badly. But-" Stefan began to say, watching as Elena took a step in front of him and sat down on his lap, straddling her legs around his waist as he smiled at her. _

_"You're trying to seduce me again? It's working you know...you and this silky skin... But, Elena...I..." Stefan began to say, feeling as she ran her fingers up and down his back, her long finger nails scratching against his bare skin as he took in a deep breath, breathing her in. _

_"Aha...it is working?" Elena whispered, leaning into him and watching as Stefan leaned back. His hands on her hips as she hovered over him, a dark and seductive smile on her face as she leaned toward him, leaving a trail of kisses up and down his chest. Her warm moist lips against his skin was setting him on fire as he ran his hands through her dark brown hair._

_"Elena..I..." Stefan said, his voice cracking as he felt her fingertips caress the edges of his waist band, her fingers slipping between his shorts and the skin on his lower body._

_"Yes..?" Elena asked, a giggle escaping her throat as she heard Stefan groan. He was right where she wanted him, right where she needed him to be. _

_"You're...You...This..." Stefan said in between breaths, feeling as Elena started to unbutton his shorts and then he lost it, grabbing her wrists as he flipped them over, holding her in place as she gasped from the sudden pressed of him against her chest. _

_"My turn to make you to fall apart." Stefan told her, smiling mischievously as he began to kiss her lips, bringing her head closer to his as he kissed her, leaving her breathless as one of his hands traveled down to her stomach and she cried out. _

_"Stefan, please...stop teasing me." Elena begged, falling apart at the seams as he slowly caressed her stomach, leaving a kiss on her warm body after every touch he gave. _

_"Oh sweetheart, I just love watching you squirm a bit...and consider it payback for what you just did to me..." Stefan told her, leaning into her once more as he lifted their bodies up, feeling Elena's body wrapped around his as he continued his plan, showing his new wife that he too could love her just as equally, maybe even more than she loved him._

* * *

The morning light shined through the blinds as he felt Elena stir, her messy brown hair was spread across her pillow as he tighten his grip around her. He didn't want to let her go, he never wanted to let her go and feel like she was alone. So, as he laid next to her, listening to the faint sound of her heart beat. Stefan knew what he had to do, he had to make his wife realize that she could trust him again, that she could love him again like she had once loved him all those years ago.

He wanted to show Elena that even if she wanted to push away from herself that she wouldn't succeed. So as he stroked her hair and gripped her closer he thought about it, the fact that they had always gone to the beach house with everyone, they had never really been there alone and he figured that maybe it would be too painful to go there. So as he held her close, he thought about the only place where they had truly been alone and had spent all of their time together just being in each other's company. A place that had become their own sanctuary from the rest of the world when they had just started dating and when they had just gotten married. It was just the two of them and no one else, loving each other, being with one another like one else in the whole world had mattered.

* * *

She had woken up to the sound of him in the kitchen as usual, listening as he cursed under his breath, probably stubbing his toe against the edge of something.

"Son of a-" Stefan began to say, turning just slightly just to catch enough of a glimpse to realize that she had gotten up. Her eyes puffy and her skin warm to the touch as she walked over to him slowly, wrapping her small arms around him from behind as she leaned her head against this back and exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what that was all about..I guess, I just...I saw her picture and I got really upset..I...I'm-" Elena began to say, listening to his breathing even out as he turned in her arms, matching her own tired eyes as he locked them with hers.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize. I was thinking, we don't need to call Esther today either. How about you and I go somewhere...just the two of us, like we used too. No one else...What do you say?" He asked, watching as she stared at him in surprise. It was Friday morning and they both should have already been at work, but here they were after another very emotional night, standing in the kitchen with Stefan's words lingering in the air.

She paused and then he could see it briefly, a small smile creeping onto her lips as she nodded. Maybe that's what she needed, to get away with him, only him. To remember all the good times that they had shared and to remember what it felt like to be in love with other feeling such pain. "Sure, what did you have mind?" She asked, watching as Stefan brushed a strand of her hair away from her face as he too matched her slight smile.

"I really was thinking that the beach house with everyone would be a good idea. But, then I thought before we do that...you and I need to fix this. Whatever this is, we need to fix this and remember why we fell in love with each other. Elena, you're the most important person in my life and I will never stop fighting for you, for us..I love you and I want to help you and myself get through this." Stefan said, watching as tears started to form in her eyes and a few escaped from them as she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

She nodded as she felt him wipe away at her tears that stuck to her lashes. "I know, I thought it would be a good idea too. But, we have too many memories there...too many painful memories. I want to go some place that I feel safe at without having to cut deeper into the wounds that we both already have. I love you, Stefan and I just want you to see that...to feel it again because I know that you think that I don't, that I'm too wrapped up into myself, into my own grief that I don't see anything else. But, I do...I see the way you look at me...you want her back, you want to be able love her again...the girl you fell in love with and I want to give you her, so badly...I want to show you that she's not gone too." Elena told him her voice breaking as she buried her head into the curve of his neck, kissing his skin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I know you do, so let's go...you don't need to worry about packing because I already did for the both us. Let's just go..now." He said, feeling her laugh against his chest as she pushed herself away from him and stared into his eyes.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Oh, you'll see...a place that you used to love and a place where I actually told you how much you really meant to me, you'll know when you see it." He said, smiling as he watched her tilt her head to the side, Stefan held out his hand towards her as she grabbed his hand and he lead her towards their packed bag already by the front door.

"But, Stefan...we can't just leave...we have jobs." Elena said, pausing as Stefan laughed.

"I know. But, it's just a few days and I already told my work that I won't be in because of personal time. They understood and you don't need to be at work until Tuesday. So, that gives us a few days. No worries, just you and me, just us and that beautiful smile of yours that I've missed seeing so much." Stefan told her, opening the front door as he grabbed their bags into one hand and then her hand into his other, tightening his grip as she smiled at him.

Stefan felt his heart skip a beat, a few days with Elena by his side, just the two of them was way better than being at the beach house with all of their friends. Baby steps, they needed to take baby steps to fix this and he knew just the place where they could be alone, trying to figure it all out.

* * *

** Thanks for Reading!**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey All! So, this maybe considered a bit of a filler chapter. But, I just wanted to write something a little fun for this one for a change. Hope you all like this Update! Also, It has a flashback in it! **

**Enjoy & THANKS SO much for reading and leaving some great reviews, truly means a lot! :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN-Learning To Breath Again- **

She couldn't believe her eyes when he had parked the car. There it stood, the families lake house that she had inherited from her grandmother. When Elena had turned 18, her family had written the beautiful and isolated cabin in her name and that was it.

Yet, since the death of Ava and the fact that she was a busy school teacher and a mother back then. She hadn't been there since the night that Stefan had proposed to her on her twenty second birthday. Holding her hands out on the docks, both of them wrapped up in blankets as he held her and kissed her softly, whispering in her ear that if she were to marry him, he could make her the happiest that she had ever been.

If there was one thing about Stefan, it was that he had kept his promise. Working double shifts to buy them the house of their dreams, making sure that she was content with her life and doing anything he could to make her smile.

Even though they had been struggling these past few months with trying to move on, she knew that he doing his best to make her realize that he would do anything to help them recover and all she had to do was trust him, like she had so many years ago.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Stefan asked, bringing Elena out of her trance as he turned around in his seat and parked the car, pulling their bags to sit in his lap as she locked her eyes on him and nodded.

It was a candle lit dinner, drinks that never seemed to end and memories that would be sired in her mind for the rest of her life. Stefan had gone all out that night, making it one of the most romantic nights that she would remember and that he would never forget either.

"Yes. You proposed to me, out on the docks. I remember it well...How could I ever forget." She commented, giving him a weak smile as she looked back at the house and got lost in the memories...

_"I had a feeling that you were going to propose tonight!" Elena shrieked, running back into the house and opening the sliding door in the back, feeling Stefan stop behind her, his cold hands traveling under her dark grey shirt as Elena shouted._

_"Your hands are freezing!" She cried, stepping fully into the house as Stefan laughed, closing the door behind them and then once again placing his cold hands on each side of her hips. _

_"Stefan...I...Please, Stop." Elena told him, turning around in his arms as he frowned at her._

_"Oh, come on! We came here to escape it all. I just want you to enjoy yourself...stop thinking about work...those kids will survive a few days without their beloved Miss Gilbert...soon to be Mrs. Salvatore. You know, babe..I like the sound of that...way better." Stefan told her, pushing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ears as she gave him a cautious look. _

_"Stefan, we..." She began to say as he stepped closer, pulling her into his arms and tracing her face with his hands, memorizing each of her facial features, making sure that he would never forget the way her face looked in this moment, Content. _

_"Oh sweetheart, yes...we can. No one's here to bother us." Stefan told her, running his hands up and down her arms, feeling as she stiffened under his touch, giving him a warm smile._

_"You're right. We came here to enjoy ourselves. So, why don't we?" She said, turning away from Stefan's touch as she began to lift up her shirt, pulling it over her head, glancing over at him as he stood there licking his lips and smiling at her gleefully._

_Stefan stood frozen as he watched Elena step out of her jeans, leaving her in nothing more than her bra and panties, smiling at him mischievously as he stood there in astonishment._

_Elena smiled as she walked up to him slowly, locking her eyes on him as he smiled widely. Elena leaned into him, wrapping her arms loosely around him and kissing his lips softly, agonizingly as he groaned at her touch, her hand under his shirt...leaving small circles on his skin._

_"Follow Me." She said, kissing him once more, feeling Stefan try to deepen the kiss as Elena leaned back and smiled at him, running her hands through his hair, watching him close his eyes at her touch. _

_He could hear her run up the stairs, giggling with each step she took. Turning around with a laugh as she spoke with a confident tone. "Stefan, If a girl wants to be chased...you don't just stand there...you chase her..until she's yours." She commented, leaving him yearning for her, even more as he followed behind her, slapping her butt as her laughter filled the room._

* * *

Later that night after dinner, she had nearly fallen asleep on his shoulder as they laid by the fire, just the two of them with too many bottles of wine and the memories that surround them both. Elena yawned as she tried to get up, turning her body over to look up at her husband. She smiled softly as she watched him, staring back at her in the fire lit room.

"It's weird being back here...isn't it?" He asked, brushing a strand of her hair as he smiled at her, forever seeming to get lost in her brown eyes that looked at him for the first time in such a long time with nothing but devotion and pure love.

"Yeah. But, I don't want to talk about that...I want to-" Elena began to say, watching as he lifted himself up off the floor, staring at her, eyes locked on her lips.

"You want to what?" Stefan asked, brushing her hair back and tracing the curve of her olive colored skin with his finger tips.

"I want us to be happy for one night. To be like we were before all of this grief and sadness took over. Before we got lost in ourselves and forgot what it was like to just be...to be with each other. Stefan, I..." Elena began to say, her heart picking up speed as he smiled at her, leaning into her and placing his finger on her lips, brushing the outline of them gently with his thumb as he locked his eyes on hers and sat back down on the floor with her.

"I know, baby. I know." He said, leaning forward and kissing her like she was the last thing that he would ever touch with his lips, like her needed her touch to survive.

Stefan heard Elena moan into his mouth as he pushed her back onto the floor gently, his hand under her back as he hovered over her, smiling at her face as he began to lift up the sweater that she wore, leaving a light kiss on her stomach, trailing up to her neck and feeling Elena arch her back into him. She was grasping for anything of his that she could, quickly settling her fragile hands around his neck as she savored this moment, getting lost in everything that reminded her of what they used to be.

"I could die tomorrow and the only thing I would want to see, to touch, once more would be you. You're the love of my life, I'm yours, forever and always." He whispered against her skin, helping her lift off the red sweater as his cool finger tips grazed against her stomach.

"I love you, I always have...I've never stopped, loving you...I can't live without you." Elena told him breathlessly as she felt Stefan slide his hands underneath the waist band of her jeans, unbuttoning them with ease.

"Let me love you, Elena." Stefan told her, his voice just above a whisper as he took his shirt off and then she watched him carefully strip off the rest of his clothes, leaving no barriers between them anymore, skin on skin as he hovered over her and watched her eyes lock on him and she nodded in response to his words..._Let Me Love You.. _Elena wanted this, more than he knew, to love him again, to slowly start to rebuild what they once were and being at the lake house was one of the best ideas that he had ever suggested, one of the best things that they could of have done for their once crumbling relationship.

She could feel him, watching his muscles tense as she arched her back and gripped onto him, his body hovering over hers, leaving kisses with every touch that he left. Elena leaned forward as Stefan kissed her lips, bringing her back onto the floor that was covered with a warm blanket, the fireplace in the background was the only light as he watched his wife fall apart underneath him, silencing her moans and the fact that she was saying his name over and over again with every touch, every deepening kiss that made her dig her nails into his soft skin.

Her soft whimpers filled the living room as he tenderly kissed her again. Touching her body delicately as if she was about to shatter underneath him, to break with how fragile she seemed in the moment. Stefan watched as Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and felt as her mouth found his, leaving him breathless with a warm and passionate kiss as he slowly lifted them up off the ground, grabbing her ass as he hoisted her naked body up into his arms, pressing her body against his, leaving no spaces between them.

Elena suddenly let out a loud pleasurable groan as Stefan pressed her up against something cool and rough, the living room wall. With her back pressed against it and his arms on each side of her body, Stefan continued to leave moist hot kisses on her already over sensitive skin and she continued to feel every piece of him within her when their bodies got modeled together and they both got lost in the consuming love that they once had for each other.

* * *

They laid back on the floor, the fireplace dying as she wrapped her body up in his shirt, laying her head against his. They're backs against the couch as she yawned at him.

"Thank you, for loving me. For...being everything that I've always wanted." Elena told him, her finger tips leaving playful circles against his exposed stomach as he grabbed her hand by the wrist.

"No sweetheart, thank you for showing me that you're not giving up on us and that I was stupid to think that I could ever live without you." Stefan told her, bringing her hand up to his soft lips, kissing each of her fingers as he held her in his arms, exhaling deeply as he ran his hands through her long brown hair.

They sat their silent for a moment as Elena laughed. "Baby, what are we going to tell Esther when we go to our next scheduled appointment...you know, if she asks how we're doing?" Elena asked, leaning into Stefan as he wrapped the blanket that they sat on, tighter around them and sighed.

"Elena, we can tell her that we're moving on, helping each other cope. But, you know...leave out some of the details. Now, why don't we just enjoy ourselves for a bit. You want something to drink?" He asked her. Hearing Elena's laugh echoing through the room had sent his body into shockwaves, the sound that he loved the most, filled his ears as he began to get up off the floor. But, she quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her, his legs spread above her.

"No...But, I do know something else, I want." She replied. Smiling widely and pulling him down on the floor along with her as she now hovered over him and straddled his lap. Elena left him wanting nothing but her and forgetting everything as she left a searing kiss on his lips, giggling as she felt his hands find her hips and he rolled them over, continuing once again where they had left off.

* * *

**-Until Next Time-**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates and stuff! Green_Eyes1989**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey All! So, Here's CH.11! Hope you all like it and Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-Learning To Breathe Again- **

She had woken up in the warmth of the master bedroom upstairs, it was already the second day since they had been there and Elena already felt better about where they stood, especially in their relationship. Yet, she still frowned a bit when she had realized that she had woken up alone in the large bed, a note left on the left side of her in Stefan's hand writing.

She exhaled deeply as she swung her legs over the bed, hitting the ground with a soft thud as she opened the letter and read it, scanning his writing up and down.

_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_Don't worry. I didn't go anywhere...come out to the docks whenever you get up. _

_P.S. there's a surprise on the counter downstairs._

_I love you._

_-Stefan _

The docks, he was outside most likely out in the cold, waiting for her. Elena quickly got dressed in a red short sleeve shirt, her dark colored jeans and one of Stefan's grey sweatshirts. She pulled her hair up into a low ponytail as she ran down the stairs, not even worrying about wearing any makeup.

Elena giggled to herself as she walked out into the living room and noticed a medium sized box, wrapped with a dark purple bow that had 'Elena' written on the top of it. She eagerly opened it quickly and gasped at the contents inside.

It was a dark brown photo album, pictures with everyone in them as she flipped through it, her eyes became teary eyed and her hands began to shake as she looked down at a picture of her, Stefan and Ava after one of her dance recitals. A letter to the side of it that was in her daughter's handwriting, saying how much she loved them and just as Elena was about to close up the photo album, tears in her eyes and now falling down her lashes, she watched as a small white piece of paper fell out..another one of Stefan's notes that read ' Memories are too important to forget. I love you! Come out to the docks, I'll be waiting.'

Elena wiped away at her tears as she closed the photo album, placing it on the coffee table in front of her as she exhaled deeply and then stood up, taking a quick glance at her wedding band as she smiled and walked out of the house, in search of Stefan.

* * *

He was standing out by the water, watching it hit against wood of the dock when he heard her footsteps approach him.

"There you are." Elena said, smiling widely as she stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his back.

"Hey, sleepy head. I didn't want to bother you this morning. So, I got up and left a note instead." Stefan told her, turning around to face her. Elena smiled as she leaned into him and kissed his lips softly, feeling his cold hands on her warm face.

"Good Morning." She whispered against his lips as Stefan laughed and replied the same words back.

"Thank you for the gift. Stefan it's..." Her voice trailed off, gazing up at him with a wide eyed smile on her face as she watched him nod.

"You're welcome. I've been working on it for a while, I guess it was like my little project to help me cope...kind of like what Esther suggested, remember the good times. You know?" Stefan told her, holding her hands into his as he watched Elena nod.

"Yeah..I know. Stefan, I don't want to ruin this moment..at all. But, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I ever blamed you for Ava. You of all people didn't deserve that and it wasn't fair. You lost her too and instead of us working through our loss together, we were blaming each other for so long. I just...I feel like I owe you an apology." She told him, feeling as he tightened his grip around her hands and secured his eyes on hers.

"I know..I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for pushing you into grieving too fast, because I know now that it takes time..that it takes a lot of time and I'm glad that we're both realizing that." Stefan told her, leaning into her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling as Elena rested her head against his chest and exhaled deeply.

"It does take time and I know that now too. But, I'm happy we're working things out..you know. Because, if it wasn't for us talking to each other about this, trying to work it out...God only knows where we'd be now." Elena told him, holding him closer to her chest as they stood out on the docks, listening to the water beneath them slowly pass by.

* * *

They had spent their days talking and just learning to lean on each other again. But, when the last day approached. Neither of them were ready to leave the comfort of the lake house. Yet, it didn't take long before Caroline called to check in, make sure that they hadn't decided to stay in Virginia forever.

"So, are you guys coming home soon. I'm starting to get really bored without my best friend. Klaus is getting antsy without Stefan around and if I come home one more time and have to drink a beer with him and listen to a damn Bon Jovi song, I'm going to go crazy!" Caroline explained, listening as Elena exhaled on the other end and laughed.

"You're laughing? Wait...you're laughing..That's good! Did you and Stefan..." Caroline asked, listening as Elena let out another laughed, clearing her throat before she replied.

"Caroline, we're coming home tonight and I promise you that once I see you, I'll let you know about everything! Look, Stefan and I are packing and getting ready to leave and since it's a 3 hour drive. I'll call you in the morning, I promise. I love you and tell your husband to chill!" Elena informed her, giggled as she felt Stefan's hands on her backside, turning her around as she spoke into the phone.

"Okay, Fine. Just tell your husband to keep his hands..Wait, that...Oh hell! you know what I mean! I'll see you tomorrow for coffee?" Caroline bargained as she heard Elena agree and then hang up the phone.

* * *

"Let me guess, that was Caroline...calling to tell you that Klaus is driving her insane!" Stefan said, holding Elena by her hips as he heard her exhale deeply.

"Aha, she asked if we could come home sooner today than, when we had planned..she wants to talk." Elena told him, feeling one of Stefan's hands on her backside and the other moving under her shirt, grazing against her stomach.

"Stefan, we..." She began to say, feeling him pull her closer as he licked his lips and bowed his head down so he could kiss her neck.

"Sweetheart, please...because once we go back to reality. We'll have friends, the counselor and our jobs to worry about. Let's just enjoy our last few hours away from everyone." He replied, tracing small circles on her stomach as she gritted her teeth, pushing herself slightly away from him as she smiled up at him.

"Okay, an hour. One hour and then we have to be on the road!" Elena exclaimed, trying to compromise as she watched his green eyes light up.

"One hour...You have no idea all the things I could do to you in one hour." He told her, bringing up her chin with the tip of his fingers as he smiled at her and left a quick kiss on her lips.

"Fine, but let's just-" She began to say, watching as Stefan backed away from her, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the couch behind them as she gave him a confused look.

"Baby, what are you doing?" She asked, hands on her hips as she smiled at him.

"Elena, you told me that I've got one hour. So, I'm accepting the challenge. Come on!" He told her, bending down as he grabbed her by her knees, slinging her small frame over his shoulder, her laughter filling the room and her small fists pounding at his back in protest to put her down.

"Let me go. Please!" She shrieked as she felt them turn towards the bedroom.

"Nope, not until our one hour is up. But, even then...I don't think that I can promise you that." He told her with a smirk on his face as he slowly walked up the stairs and entered into the master bedroom.

* * *

The week had gone by fairly quickly since they had spent their time at the lake house and Monday morning was like a slap in the face with reality. Elena had rushed out the room in a hurry as she kissed Stefan on the check and left the house, letting him know that she would be home around three because the school principal had called her and asked if she could come back into work, they needed her and so, Elena gladly agreed.

She missed work, missed the kids and it had been far too long since she had been at the school. So, when she stepped into her classroom that morning, feeling a bit nauseous she figured that maybe it was just the nervousness of seeing her new classroom, the new kids that she had to teach and also hearing about the gossip mill about what they really thought as to why she had taken months off of work, surely some of the woman had been talking about it and Elena couldn't wait to figure out what they were spreading around the so called "rumor" mill in the offices.

Elena sat at her desk as she heard the bell ring, she cheerfully sent the kids running off to recess as she laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes, the feeling of nausiousness loomed around her as she heard the clicking of high heels. Elena slowly raised her head to look up and saw two cheerful faces starting back at her.

"Well, Mrs. Salvatore, you are a hard woman to keep track of! Elena, you totally forgot to come over and see me last week after you and your husband came back from your mini vacation. So, I decided that I'd drag Bonnie with me to come and talk to you while those little kids of yours are all running around." Caroline told her, a smile on her face as she placed a brown bag on Elena's desk and watched as she squinted her brown eyes and scrunched her nose together.

"I'm sorry Care! God, what's that smell!" Elena groaned, covering her nose and trying to breathe through her mouth as Caroline and Bonnie looked over at her in surprise.

"Sweetie, it's a hamburger and fries. You're favorite!" Bonnie told her, taking a seat across from Elena's desk into one of the student's desks.

"Sorry, I'm just...I haven't been feeling very good lately. Must be all this flu stuff going around." She told them, watching as Caroline and Bonnie gave each other a knowing look and they both sighed.

"Elena, are you sure it's the flu...I mean, Bonnie and I know that you and Stefan went up to the lake house to 'reconnect' maybe..." Caroline's voice trailed off, narrowing her eyes at her best friend as Elena shook her head.

"No. Stefan and I made sure we were careful. I mean, I even told him that..I'm not ready for another baby...It's got to be the flu..It'll pass..I'm sure of it." Elena retorted, watching as Bonnie laughed and got up. She walked over to the brunette's desk and sat down on the edge.

"Honey, when's the last time you had your period..I mean, think...really hard." She told her.

Elena laughed, shrugging her shoulders back as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She thought about Bonnie's words, calculating in her head silently as she sighed with a laugh. "Will you two stop it. I'm not pregnant. I mean, it's just the flu..I would know if I was pregnant..You all seem to be forgetting that I used to have a child! I would know and I would be totally late...I'm just-" She began to tell them in a sarcastic tone as Caroline looked over at her and smiled.

"Elena, how late are you?" Bonnie asked, watching as Elena smiled and opened up the bag of food, taking out the French fries and burger as she laughed.

"It's just a few days...that's it..I'm late. But, it's just by a few days. Trust me, I'm not pregnant!" She told them as she opened up the wrapper that had the hamburger in it and took a bite as she once more shook her hand and looked at her two best friends. They were just overreacting, she thought to herself as she looked at both of them and swallowed the food down, praying that it wouldn't be coming back up and hoping that she was right.

* * *

** A/N: Thoughts on Elena...is she pregnant or not? ;) **

**Follow Me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates!**

**-Until Next Time- **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey All! So, this is more of a filler/ fluffy chapter! :) Hope you all like it!**

**Thanks for reading and Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE-Learning To Breathe Again- **

Three days in bed with the flu. Elena was right, she was sick like a dog and even though she had tried not to tell Stefan about her theory, that night as she slept next to him and her fever had woken her up. And because of it, as usual she became a chatter box.

"Elena, baby. Please try and go back to sleep." Stefan told her, rolling on his side as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest, soothing her warm body with his chilled hands.

"You know, three days ago..I had this stupid thought that I was pregnant again. Just for a second and I thought, just for a brief moment. I thought of you and you're face when I told you about it..I know, it's impossible to think that I'd get pregnant that fast. It's impossible. But, just thinking about what it would be like to love a baby again...the thought of it made me smile." Elena told him as she intertwined their fingers together and she heard Stefan exhale deeply.

"Really?" He asked, his voice cutting the dark silent room as she curled into him more, playing with his hands in the dark.

"Yeah...I mean, I just-" Elena began to say as Stefan sighed, slipping his hand from underneath her to turn on the lamp light by their bedside. Elena heard him clear his throat and sit up as she squinted her eyes at the light in the room and then she too got up and leaned her back against the headboard of the bed, just like Stefan was doing.

"We've never really talked about having another baby after Ava. I..I guess you and I were so wrapped up into our own grief and trying to move on. I never really thought about asking you if you'd want another baby. I mean, of course the baby would never be a replacement. But, I do kind of miss hearing a little voice call me dad. I don't know, baby...But, I'd want us to try. That is, when you're ready for it." He told her, glancing over at her briefly as he spun his wedding band around his finger.

"Ha, I know..Stefan, I was scared to talk about it. Because we were in such a fragile state. That, I guess I was afraid to even bring it up." Elena told him in a worried tone as she watched him lean towards her, a smile on his face as she grabbed her hand into his and kissed it.

"Elena, you know that you can tell me anything you want. Right? Always..don't ever be worried to tell me anything." He told her, watching as she placed her head onto his shoulder, squeezing his hand as she exhaled deeply.

"I know. So, you really would want to try again?" She asked him, a smile on her face as she felt Stefan raise his head up to her face, kissing her on the cheek as he whispered into her ear. "Yes. I would love to try and have a baby with you, again, Mrs. Salvatore."

* * *

It had been ten minutes since they had been sitting in the waiting room where Esther was working. She had been having meetings all day long and had to reschedule their appoint for earlier in the week.

"So, what are we going to tell her?" Elena asked, grabbing a parenting magazine from the table in the waiting room, aimlessly flipping through it as Stefan smiled at her.

"Well, we tell her that we're not trying to get a divorce any time soon." He said with a laugh as he felt Elena hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh, you're such a comedian! Seriously. When Esther asks..what are we going to tell her?" Elena repeated as she glanced over at him, a smile on his face as he poked her cheek with his finger tip. Stefan leaned into ear and whispered in a serious tone. "Baby, all we have to tell her is...the truth." He told her with a laugh as he watched her shake her head.

"And what's the truth?" Elena asked him, leaning back for a minute to take in his face, a smile across his lips as he spoke with a laugh.

"We just tell her that I took you up to the lake house to take full advantage of you...have my way with you on every surface of that house." He told her, a glistening in his green eyes as he leaned back and watched Elena nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Hah, she'd think that her counseling is working...wouldn't she?" Elena said, a smile on her face as she watched Stefan nod and then he once again leaned into her, whispering suggestively into her ear.

"She would. But, I have a better idea. So, that talk we had this morning about baby making...you want to try out...here?" Stefan asked, playfulness in his tone as he watched Elena swallow hard.

"Uhh...where exactly?" She asked him, turning to take in the glimmer in his green eyes.

"I don't know...anywhere...supply closet...bathroom..I think she might even have an empty office with a desk." Stefan told Elena with a wink as he watched her face redden.

"I'm not making a child with you in a bathroom. Supply closest or office with a desk sound's tempting though." Elena told him, hearing as his voice cracked.

Stefan stood up, fixing his clothes as he grabbed her hand into his. "Come On!" He began to say as he watched Elena stand up too, a grin on her face as she gave him a confused look.

"You want to go..now? Baby..we-" Elena began to say just as they both froze and looked over to see Esther's smiling face. A clipboard in her hands as she gave them a wide smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. I'm so sorry for the wait. I got caught up with a patient and it just took a while. It's been a long time. Come on please, come in." Esther told them, gesturing towards the opened door as she watched them both give her a smile and follow her back towards the offices.

Elena felt as Stefan's hand was on her backside, rubbing her back as she smiled at him, looking up at his face as she watched Esther walk into her office.

"Saved by the counselor. Because if it wasn't for her...we'd be getting it done in a empty office room right now." He told Elena, leaning down to whisper into her ear. Feeling her body tense at his words, her cheeks reddened.

"Well, there's always our next session...We should come earlier next time." Elena told him, grabbing his hand as she pulled him into Esther's office and shut the door behind her.

* * *

** -Until Next Time!- :)**

**Follow Me on Twitter: Green_Eyes1989**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Guys! So, since I got a request for this story..Here's CH.13! I kind of think that it's mostly a filler chapter. But, Hopefully you all will enjoy it none the less.**

**Thanks for reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- Learning To Breathe Again- **

"So, How have things been going?" Esther asked them, crossing her legs over one another and pushing her thick glasses above her nose.

Stefan and Elena gave each other a glance and then smiled. Both trying not to laugh at the thought of what they'd been up too since they had last seen Esther, almost a month ago.

"Uhh, just work and trying to get back to normal." Stefan commented, feeling Elena's hand tighten in his own as Esther looked over at her.

"Well, speaking of work. I've heard that you've recently started teaching again, Elena. How is that going for you?" Esther asked her, jotting something onto her notepad that was on her lap.

"It's going great. I mean, it's been way too long since I've seen my co-workers or even been around the kids. It has been a strange adjustment. But, I really do like it. It's good that Stefan and I have found a routine. I guess." She explained, shrugging her shoulders back as she gave Esther a slight smile.

"Good. Good, slowly getting back into what you are both used to is a great thing." Esther commented as she continued to write and then she stopped, glancing up at the couple who were sitting across from her on the couch.

"I know that this started out as grief counseling. But, I really want to know how you both are doing these last few weeks, the last month and that you'll both be okay once we stop these sessions." Esther commented, pushing her hair behind her ear as she looked up at them and smiled weakly.

"So, from now on, I want to make sure that you both still follow my advice on the dates and I know that a very hard day will be coming up for the both of you soon...Ava's 6th birthday is coming up. I understand that it'll be a hard day for the two of you. But, instead of mourning..I think it would be best if you celebrated her life." Esther commented as she looked them over. Hearing as Stefan clear this throat and then he spoke softly, placing his arm over the top of the couch and around Elena's shoulder.

"Yeah, Elena and I were actually thinking about going down to the Beach house that's in the family and to celebrate Ava's birthday with all of our friends. It's this weekend actually." Stefan told her, a lump forming in his throat as he thought about his daughter and the fact that she would never be able to have another birthday.

"We're planning on going out there with a lot of our friends and just spending a few days with them all." Elena added as she felt Stefan's hand grip her shoulder.

"I think that's a great idea. Being surrounded by family would be a great idea for all of you." Esther commented as she gave them a smile and then spoke up again.

"So, on another note. I know that the two of you are still going on those dates that I had suggested. Are they working out at all? You both look a lot more relaxed and happier since I had seen you last." Esther said, smiling.

Stefan glanced over at Elena who was spinning her wedding band around her hand as she looked over at Esther and blurted it out. "We're planning on having more kids!"

She watched as Esther looked up at her in surprise, her eyes brightening at the brunette's sudden words. "Oh, and...will you?"

"Well, we um...we talked about it this morning and we're both kind of on the same page. But, I just...I..." Elena stopped suddenly, not being able to finish her thought, gazing over at Stefan for help.

"We're planning. I mean..it can't happen overnight. But, we'll let you know once it does." He told the blonde happily as she smiled at them and cleared her throat.

"Stefan, Elena. There's nothing wrong with wanting another child. I mean once you both are ready. I know that you've both faced a great loss and that the new baby would never replace your daughter. But, I do think that it's a healthy thing to want more children together, it may even make you both stronger as a couple." She told them as she leaned back into her chair and watched the couple with a pleased look in their eyes as they gripped onto each other's hands and gave each other a comforting glance.

* * *

They're session with Esther had ended a few minutes ago as Stefan shut her door and caught up with Elena who was nearly running down the hall.

"Hey! Honey, wait up! What's wrong? Elena, talk to me!" Stefan told her, grabbing her by the wrist and spinning her around so that she was face to face with him, glaring at him almost.

He softly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he traced her jaw line with his finger tips. "Honey. Was it something that Esther said?" He asked her, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly.

"No. Well, okay maybe. I just...I want another baby..I really do. But, what if we got pregnant too fast or rushed it and then we just felt like it was replacing her..." Elena choked out, not being able to finish her sentence as she leaned into Stefan's chest, placing her head next his heart.

"We're not going to ever be replacing Ava. I know what you mean. But, honey...we need to move on and start our family again. I'm not pushing you into it. Trust me, I would never do that. But, whenever you're ready to have the baby talk again or to try, like you seemed to excited about it this morning. Let me know. I'll be ready. Okay?" He told her, lifting up her head to be eye level with him and leaning into her, kissing her lips softly as Elena sighed.

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Elena asked in a questionable tone as she wrapped her arm around Stefan's waist and they slowly made their way out of Esther's office.

"Ha..Elena, I'm not perfect by any means. I just...I know what you're feeling because it's a hard decision to make. But, I'm here for you and when your seriously ready to talk about having another baby. I'll be here. I'm never leaving your side." Stefan commented as he felt her lean her head on his shoulder and they made their way out of the building.

* * *

Later that night, Elena had fallen asleep on the couch as Stefan lifted her sleepy body off of him and made his way outside, shutting the door behind him as he exhaled deeply.

He heard the ringing in his ears buzz a few times and then she answered in a soft tone.

"Hey! I was wondering when you guys would call us! Stefan, how's Elena doing?" She asked him as he smiled and spoke up, clearing his throat.

"She's good, Caroline. Uh, I was calling because I wanted to invite you and Klaus to the Beach house this weekend. It's Ava's 6th birthday and we wanted to be with all of you guys, you know. Like we used to when we were all in High School. And, I know that Elena would love to have you girls there with her." He said with a laugh, remembering all the times that they had all gone to the beach house and spent the night, cramming into the SUV and singing along to their favorite songs on the way there.

"Yeah, I'll let him know. We'll be there. If you want, I can call Jeremy and Bonnie too." She commented quickly as she heard Stefan tell her a soft okay and that he would be calling Damon and Katherine as well.

"What about Tyler, Caroline?" Stefan asked her suddenly. Stopping the blonde from commenting further.

"Uh, After college I kind of lost touch with him and after I sent him my wedding invitation to Klaus. He had called me and he was really upset...I don't think it would be a very good idea to call Tyler and invite him to this." Caroline commented sadly as she heard Stefan sigh.

"Okay, That's fine. I guess I just thought that maybe the whole gang could be together again. But, that's totally fine. Anyways, go call Bonnie and tell her what's up. I'll go call Damon too." Stefan informed her as he told her a polite goodbye and hung up the phone.

He ran his hands through his hair as he exhaled deeply and sat down on the step that lead out to their backyard. But, just when he was able to dial Damon's number into the phone in his hands, Stefan heard her soft voice coming up from behind him.

"There you are. Mr. Salvatore...I was wondering..if you weren't too busy..Want to join me in a little fun?" Elena asked as Stefan turned around slowly, his eyes landing on his wife's nearly naked legs and the fact that she was barely wearing anything underneath her robe.

Stefan swallowed hard, his mouth hanging wide open as he licked his lips and quickly got up from his seat on the steps. "Are you sure you're ready for me?" He asked her with a laugh, watching as Elena bit down on her bottom lip and gave him a smirk before pulling him inside the house by the bottom of his shirt.

"Of course, I am..Now, what kind of silly question is that?" She asked him with a smile, pulling Stefan inside the house and hearing it tear a bit as they both laughed, slamming the back door of the patio behind them.

* * *

**A/N: -Until Next Time!-**

**Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! :) **

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates too: Green_Eyes1989 **

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey all! So, here's CH.14. It's a lot of SE fluff. But, I kind of like this chapter. :) **

**Please leave me a comment to let me know what you all think. Enjoy and Thanks for Reading.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-Learning To Breathe Again **

She had woken up in his arms, rolling over and nearly pushing them both off the bed. But, Elena was quickly stopped by her husband's arms, tightly fastening around her waist line.

Stefan sighed as he made small circles on her stomach, kissing her cheeks softly as she giggled at him in the early morning light.

"I have to go get ready for work..." Elena told him in a soft tone, her voice trailing off as she turned in his arms.

Stefan grimaced at her words, laughing slightly as he pushed himself off of her. "Yeah, and...?" He started to say, watching as Elena rolled her eyes as she spoke. "Alone, I'm going in the shower...alone. Okay?" She said, tilting her head to the side and glaring at him.

She watched as her husband smiled and then stuck out his lower lip, pouting at her with his dark green 'puppy dog eyes' "Come on, Elena...It would be fun. I can help!" Stefan told her, getting up from the bed and turning towards the door of the master bath room.

"Help? With what?" She asked, turning away from him with a smirk, her reflection getting caught off of the mirror in their room.

"Oh, I don't know. Need someone to shampoo...I can help." Stefan commented with a laugh as he pushed her out of the way and started to take off his white t-shirt, smiling at his wife as she reluctantly nodded. "Fine, But, If I'm late because of you...we're so not showering together again!"

* * *

After drying her hair and getting dressed for work, Elena had made her way down stairs to place her clothes in the laundry room when she heard the back door burst open, four familiar voices flowing through the house as she made her way into the kitchen, listening to Stefan greet them.

"Good Morning, Lovelies!" Caroline commented as Elena watched her place a bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Good Morning guys! What are you all doing here this early?" Elena began to ask, looking over from Caroline to Klaus and then making quick eye contact with Damon and Katherine.

"We figured that since we're all going to be at the beach house this weekend. Well, that Caroline and I could discuss ideas for dinner and stuff while we're there. Plus, Caroline told me that Klaus was nearly going to go crazy if he didn't see Stefan soon. Something about high separation anxiety." Katherine explained, rolling her eyes over at Klaus who scuffed at her words.

"I don't have separation anxiety, Love. More like I'm just making sure that the little bastard is still alive. You know, making sure that the Misses hasn't killed him yet." Klaus said with a sarcastic laugh, patting Stefan on the shoulder.

Elena turned on her heels, her face blushing as she pointed to Stefan who was chopping vegetables on a cutting board. "Can I speak with you, alone..for like a few minutes." She said, watching as Stefan nodded and they both disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Stefan watched as Elena's body stiffened, her posture changing as she pulled him into the darkened and warm laundry room.

"Wow, honey. The laundry room. That's kinky..even better than the shower this morning." Stefan told her with a wink as he felt Elena swat at his arm and turn on a light.

Rolling her brown eyes at him before she spoke. "Oh, Shut up and focus! Stefan, my eyes are up here...not in my shirt!" Elena complained, pulling up his face with the tip of her fingers as she glared at him.

"Okay. sorry..I like that pink bra, by the way. It's hot." He said with a laugh as Elena smirked at him, laughing at his comment.

"My God! You're acting like a love sick teenager! So, did you tell our friends about our sex life?" Elena asked him suddenly, watching as Stefan's face became a bit pale and he swallowed hard.

"No..I'd never do that!"He proclaimed in a denying tone. Watching as Elena leaned into him, her face near the curve of his neck, her hot breath on his skin as she heard him swallow hard, trying to keep the composure that she wanted him to have.

"Come on, not even a little bit...?" She asked him, leaning into his neck as she heard his voice hitch. Stefan's voice cracked as he felt her leave a soft and slow kiss on his skin, pushing into his body more as he pulled her closer towards him, their bodies nearly molded together as Elena looked up at him, batting her long eye lashes at him. "Did you?" She asked him again in a low voice.

"No, I swear." He told her, his voice breaking and his hands resting on her hips as she locked her warning brown eyes on him.

"Okay, so if you didn't say anything. Then, why would have Klaus said that he wanted to make sure I wasn't trying to kill you?" Elena said, her eyes narrowing on her husband as she tried hard not to giggle at the silliness of it all.

"He was joking. You know, all of us guys joke around. It's a guy thing. You don't need to worry baby...I didn't tell them that we're trying to have more kids either." He commented quickly, turning Elena by her shoulders as they exited out of the laundry room, him wrapping his arms around her.

"So, were you guys trying to make baby Salvatore's. In there, again?" Damon chuckled, a smile spreading across his lips, hearing everyone else laugh too.

"Stefan, I thought that you..." Elena's voice trailed off as she threw a glare in the direction of her husband, watching as he rubbed his face with his hands and held onto the counter top for support, giving his brother a stern look and mouthing a quick 'shut the fuck up!' at him.

"Oh, Come on Elena! We're just screwing with him!" Klaus shouted, watching as the brunette turned on her heels, facing Klaus and watching as Katherine and Caroline locked their eyes on her.

"Oh that's fine. Good thing you're killing him with embarrassment now. Because, I swear to God that if I found out that he told any of you about our private life within this house. I'm going to come home today and kill him. But, this time.. I'm not going to be very nice about it!" Elena said, a smirk forming on her lips as she turned towards them all and spoke. Watching as Stefan's face grew redder and he elbowed Damon in the chest.

"Oh Come on Honey! You can't do that...What kind of punishment would you give me?" Stefan said in a joking manner, winking at her as Elena scuffed and spoke before taking her bags off of the dining room table and turning towards the entrance of the front door.

"Oh honey...I'm pretty sure you'd know what kind of punishment I'll give you...You wouldn't be getting any of this.. for a long ass time!" Elena commented as she brought her hands up and down to swirl around her body, watching as Stefan swallowed and frowned at her, his eyes glued to the seriousness in her face.

"That is cruel! That's like a death sentence for a man!" Damon told her as she throw him a glare over her shoulder before walking out of the house.

"Watch me! Game On, Baby! Game on!" Elena told them, raising her hands up in the air with a wide grin on her face, blowing Stefan a kiss before walking out of the house for work with a wicked laugh.

* * *

**A/N: -Until Next Time!-**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates too: Green_Eyes1989 **

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey all! So, here's Chapter 15! Hope you all like it. Please leave me a review on your thoughts since it's honestly super encouraging. :D **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-Learning To Breathe Again **

He gave his brother a glare and a shove as he looked up at him. " I told you not to tell my wife that I was telling my brother and the rest of you about our private life." Stefan commented, watching as Damon narrowed his eyes on the bowl full of vegetables in front of him.

"Well, little bro. Whose fault was that...not mine." Damon said, with a shrug of his shoulders as he let out a laugh and then threw another batch of cut up peppers into the bowl.

"Okay, well obviously Elena isn't that stupid! Of course you would tell us, Stefan. We've all known each other since we were kids!" Katherine cut in, an annoyed look on her face as she stepped over to where Damon and Stefan were standing, behind the kitchen counter.

Caroline let out a laugh and stared up at them all from the magazine in her lap. Her legs crossed over each other. "Well, we're her best friends and for God sakes. We're all waiting for you and her to move on and restart all over again." Caroline commented, watching as the boys stopped preparing the food and she locked her blue eyes on Stefan.

Stefan nervously bit his bottom lip, a small laugh leaving his throat as he looked over at his brother and nudged him a little to get his attention. "So, you guys are all like placing bets on when Elena and I will have a baby again?" He asked them, hearing as the room went dead silent.

"Well...It started out that way, you know kind of like that time in High School when all of us bet on if you and Elena would even start dating." Damon commented, stepping away from his brother as Stefan glared at him.

"Not that shit again. How long as this been going on for?" Stefan asked them, watching as Katherine smirked and placed her arms around Damon.

"Ask your brother..Caroline and I have things to go do...recipes to look up for the weekend." Katherine winked as she walked over to where Caroline was sitting and pulled her up to walk outside with her.

"They do realize that we're joking..right?" Caroline commented, pulling out a chair to sit in as she watched Katherine smirk.

"Oh, I hope so. I do know that I'm joking. But, as far as Damon goes, I have no idea..Hey, do you remember all those years ago when us girls had a night out and we talked about if we all found guys that were decent enough to marry. That we'd try to all get pregnant at the same time, you know experience it all together..." Katherine told her, watching as Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with a bet or anything like that?" Caroline asked, watching as Katherine placed her hand on her stomach, making small circles on it.

"Oh my god! You and Damon are having a baby?" Caroline asked in a surprised tone. Watching as Katherine nodded, looking back into the house as she smiled at Caroline and embraced her.

"He doesn't know though. I was thinking of telling him at the beach house and then telling everyone else too since you know...we'll all be together." Katherine told her releasing her arms from around Caroline as the blonde nodded at her.

"That would be an amazing thing. I'm so happy for you guys! I can't wait for Klaus and I to have little babies." Caroline commented sadly as she looked down at her pink colored toe nails.

"You guys will. I'm sure of it. Hey, maybe we'll all get our wish and all of us girls except for Bonnie of course...maybe we'll all be pregnant together." Katherine told her in a hopeful tone as she watched Caroline nod, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat before she replied. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

The hours seemed to fly by as they all joked around about the bet that Damon had placed on his younger brother, hoping that deep down he would be right. Because all he wanted was to have his brother be happy again and it included his sister in law of almost 6 years as well.

"Shit!" Stefan cursed under his breath, moving over to the couch with a beer in his hands as he grabbed the remote from Klaus.

"What's wrong, mate?" Klaus asked him, watching Stefan's posture change as he exhaled deeply. Looking over from his brother who was still in the kitchen, cleaning up and then back to his best friend's fiancé.

"Well, I just remembered that Elena had I have our anniversary tonight...and...I didn't get her anything." He told him truthfully, watching as Klaus chuckled a bit.

"Hey, Stef! I know something you could get her...she'll love it." Damon told him with a wink, a smirk creeping on to his face as he watched his younger brother get up from the couch, throwing a pillow across the room.

Damon watched it land in the sink as he nearly doubled over with laughter. "Oh come on! It's a suggestion! And, you know she'll love it. You wine her and dine her and then you..well..you know the rest!" Damon commented, turning around to take the now soaked pillow out of the soapy water. "Your aim sucks, by the way."

"Ha,ha and since you didn't know how to shut your big mouth this morning. My wife has threatened to withhold sex from me. So, I can thank you for that!" Stefan told him in an irritated tone as he watched his brother laugh.

"Sure..All you need to do is charm her a bit and well, it should work." Damon told him, watching as Stefan shook his head and laughed. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure it will. Listen to this guy. Ha. My brother, the damn sex expert!" Stefan scuffed, lifting up his beer and taking a sip as he heard Klaus chuckle at their disagreement.

"Stefan. Come on. We all know that all you have to do is cook a nice dinner for her and within 15 minutes..she's yours, completely." Klaus told him with a grin as he watched Stefan sit back down and heard Damon agree with a laugh. "Oh, yeah..she'll be putty in your hands."

* * *

By the time that Elena had came home, she was exhausted and her feet hurt like no other. She quietly slipped into the dimly lit house. Noticing the smell of a home cooked meal coming from the kitchen and hearing him singing to The Civil Wars.

Elena giggled to herself as she slipped off her jacket, throwing it over the couch as she walked into the house more. She quietly tip toed into the living room, sitting on the couch as she watched him sing along to the music and move around the whole kitchen with ease. He was a natural at cooking, at everything really. But, this was the one place where he seemed to be in his own little world, his element.

She watched as Stefan turned around, surprise on his face and a huge grin on his lips as he lifted up the pan in his hands and he spoke directly to her. "Hi baby! You're home!" Stefan pointed out, watching as Elena nodded at him.

"Yeah..What's going on?" She asked him, a soft smile on her lips as she watched him put the pan in his hands down and walk over to where she was sitting, leaning in to kiss her cheek softly.

"I..Uh..was making us dinner. Well, more like an apology and anniversary dinner." Stefan shrugged innocently as he watched Elena smile at him.

"Aha, you know that even though it's our anniversary that..well, I'm still pretty pissed off at you." Elena commented, watching him step back with a frown on his face.

"I know, that's why I made you dinner...to soften you up a bit. I even bought your favorite red wine." Stefan told her, his voice trailing off as he looked over at the table that was nicely set up, candles lit and a really nice homemade meal spread out over the table.

"You telling Damon about our sex life...Ugh..I won't be 'softened up' by dessert." Elena commented with a laugh as she lifted herself off the couch and gazed up at Stefan.

She heard him laugh, walking over to the table and pulling out a chair for her to sit in, watching as his wife slowly bent down and sat in it. Stefan smiled to himself confidently. He was so set on making tonight perfect and making sure that she would forgive him for telling Damon.

That Stefan smirked as he leaned into her, whispering against Elena's ear softly. "Oh, sweetheart..you should know by now that when I cook...within 15 minutes, you become like putty in my hands. So, I'm not too worried."

Elena swallowed hard as she felt him lean forward, it was like he was trying to kill her..first with his words and now with what he was wearing. She watched as Stefan rolled up his long sleeve dress shirt sleeves as he smiled at her before sitting down across from her in their small four person table.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Elena asked him, placing a piece of chicken in her mouth as she swallowed.

"Oh this. Ha, I wanted to look nice for you." He told her, licking his lips as he picked up his wine glass and winked at her.

"I'm sorry about the stuff I said to Damon. I promise I won't tell him anything anymore." Stefan commented, cutting into his piece of chicken as he watched Elena giggle a bit.

"Oh, sure you won't! Just like I won't tell Bonnie or Caroline or even Katherine things anymore..Let's face it Stefan. They're our friends and we will share things with them." Elena confessed, placing her fork down and picking up her wine glass, narrowing her eyes on Stefan as she took a long sip of the red wine.

"So...you're not mad at me anymore?" Stefan asked, hopefulness in his voice as he watched her shake her head.

"Well, I still kind of am. But, I guess I've realized that we all need someone to talk too. You know about everything and it's fine if you tell him some things. But, not everything." Elena told him in an almost warning tone.

"Yeah. I got that part. So..." Stefan began to say, his voice trailing off and confusion spreading across his green eyes as he watched Elena suddenly get up from her seat and walk over to him in slow motion.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, swallowing hard as he watched her walk behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling him out of his chair. Stefan was at a loss for words as Elena ran her long finger nails through his hair and smirked as she walked to the front of him.

"Now, Mr. Salvatore...I'm sure you didn't think that this food and wine would work on me, completely..did you?" Elena asked him, watching as he gasped for a breath. Watching his wife straddle his lap, both of her hands gently resting on the belt buckle on his pants as she teasingly grinded her hips against him.

She heard the breath in Stefan escape as he nodded at her, struggling to speak. "No, well..I was hopeful." He said in a broken voice as Elena smirked at him, leaning into him as she bent his head to the side and kissed his neck slowly.

"What...are...you...doing...?" Stefan stammered out of his throat as he watched Elena reluctantly pull back from him, her hands about to undo the belt buckle of his pants as she spoke. "I'm showing you that two can play this little game.." She told him, winking at him as she watched Stefan's eyes roll in the back of head and he exhaled deeply.

"Elena, I'm warning you." Stefan told her, pulling her against him as she once again leaned into him with a grin. "What?" She spoke in an innocent tone.

Stefan gulped down a breath as he watched her slowly torturing him and then before she knew it, he grabbed her wrists gently, placing them to her sides as she blew out a breath, her brown eyes full of confusion.

"What about the dinner?" Elena asked, feeling as Stefan slowly started to push her against the dining table.

"Screw the dinner when I can have you for the dessert." Stefan commented, pulling Elena's hips closer towards his own with a smug smile on his face, leaning into her and kissing her with a fiery passion, feeling Elena start to unbutton his shirt with her shaking fingertips.

* * *

** A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time-**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey All! So, here's CH.16! It's kind of a fun and sexy/ SE fluffy chapter. :) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN-Learning To Breathe Again **

Elena could feel her back being pushed against the table. She could feel herself become light in his arms and just when her fingers grazed against his stubble filled chin. She felt Stefan get up from the chair, his arms still securely around her hips as he made his way towards their stairs.

"Where are we going?" Elena giggled out, against the arc of his neck.

"Oh, I figured that the bed wouldn't be very fun...Want to try a bubble bath, instead?" He asked her, smiling as she looked up at him. Elena's brown eyes were darkened and hazy with lust and desire as she leaned into him, feeling them ascending up the stairs when she let out a laugh.

"Are you sure that a bubble bath would be a good idea..?" Elena asked Stefan, watching him throw his head back and smile a flirtatious grin.

"We can shower first...then ease into it." He told with her a wink. Stefan lifted Elena up in his arms as he felt her tighten her grip around his neck.

"You sure have one sexy imagination of how to win a girl over...I like it!" She told him teasingly. Elena suddenly felt Stefan's footsteps stop at the top of the stairs.

He watched as Elena got to her feet before he smiled at her. "I know..I can't help it. So, I'll give you five minutes." Stefan commented, watching as Elena gave him a confused look, placing her hands on his chest as he smirked at her.

"Five minutes...for what?" She replied with a laugh.

"Five minutes to get in the bedroom and in the shower...before I change my mind and throw you in there myself...5...4..." Stefan told her, smirking as he began to countdown. He stood in front of her as Elena let out a loud laugh.

"You wouldn't dare." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest as she slowly began to take her shirt off, pulling it over her head in an almost excruciating way and leaving herself in her black laced tank top. She watched Stefan stammer out his words. "I...I..Uh..."

"What's wrong...baby..can't speak?" Elena asked, taunting him as he licked his lips and stepped in front of her, slowly pushing her against the bedroom door that was closed behind them.

Elena heard as he laughed, smiling widely and shaking his head back and forth when he finally regained the use of his speech. "You know that when you dare me..I'll do it..right?" Stefan told her, leaning against her neck as he left a slow and moist trail of kisses against his wife's skin.

"Stefan..No..You...Won't" Elena commented, arching her back towards him and placing her hand on the door knob of the closed door.

"Oh yes, I will." He told her. Placing his hands on top of hers and jerking the door open. He watched Elena's brown eyes wide as she gasped and almost fell back onto the floor just as Stefan caught her in his arms.

She felt him lift her up into his arms and raise her up into the air, placing her over his shoulder and patting her butt as she laughed. "Put me down!" She told him, hearing him chuckle and then place her to her feet. Elena watched as Stefan turned her around and kissed her against the cabinets of their bathroom, kissing her roughly as she moaned into his mouth and wrapped one of her legs around his.

Elena was getting lost in him, feeling his cool touch against her hands, his hot breath against her face, she was too lost in the passion that she had for her husband that she didn't notice that Stefan had turned them around, facing the open shower. The only indication that they were in the shower at all was the sudden mist of the warm water against her clothed body and her hands that were trying to grip the slippery and cold brown colored tiles.

Stefan lifted up his soaked shirt as he placed his hands on his wife's hips and watched her lean against the tiles, almost as if she was taking a moment to catch her heaving breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elena asked in a soft tone as Stefan watched the shower head spray the warm clear liquid over her olive colored skin, saturating her dark brown hair as he nodded at her, a groan escaping past his lips as he leaned into her and pushed her gently against the wall of the shower, his hands lingering on her pants. He felt her undo his belt buckle, the noise of it hitting with a loud thud as Stefan's pants fell to the ground and he pushed them aside, helping Elena with her tank top and pant bottoms quickly.

He slowly immersed himself into her as Elena clutched onto his back, nearly slipping against the shower wall as Stefan held her up with both of his arms, hearing her soft whimpers and moans filling his ear when he kissed her lips to silence her almost instantly.

Elena felt like she was losing control with him. So, she was trying quickly to regain it as she carefully flipped them around so that Stefan's back was against the wall and then she kissed him, every part of skin that he had as she watched Stefan lean his head back, whispering out his wife's name in between breaths as Elena left leisurely and tantalizing kisses against his already over heated body.

* * *

They continued the passionate love making slowly. Falling together in a pattern until the water ran cold and their clothes on the wet shower floor became too soaked with the coldness that they would probably have to peel them off in the morning.

Elena felt as Stefan left one more searing kiss onto her lips, then he shut the water off and opened the glass encased shower door to let her out. She smirked at him as she wrapped her arms around him, gazing up into his eyes and speaking with a soft tone. "I guess you were right..You do accept dares pretty well." Elena commented watching as Stefan brushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear with his warm fingertips and leaned into her, kissing her lips slowly. Taking her bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging at it just a bit to feel his wife let in a staggered breath against his tongue before she broke apart from him to speak in a wavering way.

"I love you, you know that and I know it's been hard on us..Losing her and me feeling like I needed to blame you. Stefan, I never wanted to blame you and I'm sorry that I even did..I love you with everything I've got..I always have. And, I think that with each other's strength and love that we're able to slowly move on..in a way. I mean, I am never going to forget the life we had when we had Ava. But, I'm ready to begin again with you and I'm ready to start a new chapter of my life with you and whatever may come..Because, now I know that together. We can and will survive it." Elena told him, watching as Stefan stepped away from her and turning briefly. Grabbing them their robes as he watched her slip into hers.

Stefan put his robe on and then turned to her with a smile, his brown spikey hair was wet and dripping over his face as Elena stepped in front of him and ran her fingers through it, watching as he closed his eyes to her touch and then grabbed her hand into his, leading them onto the freshly made bed in their bedroom.

* * *

Stefan sat down first and then patted the open space between his legs, watching with a smile as Elena sat down and leaned her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist lazily.

Elena could feel Stefan's hands start to play with her hair, running his hands through it gently to avoid the tangles as she exhaled deeply. " I could stay like this forever." She commented, feeling Stefan exhale too when he leaned his head against the head board of their bed.

"I could too. I love you, Elena and I know that we'll survive this. Because, we've proven it already, that even through tragedy. Our love is stronger than anything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I thank god for you every single day whenever I wake up next to your beautiful face sleeping beside mine. I know, it's been hard on you too and I'm sorry if I've pushed you into this whole counseling thing. I just hated seeing you so damn hurt all the time. I hated seeing you tear yourself apart like you did...I guess, I wanted it so badly because I missed my wife and her smiling face." Stefan told her, pausing as he swallowed the lump in his throat and felt her nuzzle into his chest some more as she yawned out at breath.

"I know and to be honest. I'm thankful that you pushed me into it. Because it's saved our marriage. I think now because of it, the love we have for each other is stronger than anything that I've felt before. Sometimes, I love you can't even describe how much you mean to me or how much I truly do cherish you. You're my best friend, not just my husband and I can't picture my life without you in it. When you're gone, I crave you, need you more than anything else in this world..I love you, Stefan with every thread of my being." Elena told him, lifting her head up to kiss his lips softly as she felt him stoke her cheeks and whisper against her ear.

"I'm never going anywhere. I love you, sweetheart. I promise that when you wake up, I'll be here, I'll always be here." Stefan told her, rubbing her cheeks with his fingertips again as he watched her eyes flutter close and he felt his own body drift off into a sweet and peaceful slumber with Elena in his arms, his best friend, his soul mate.

* * *

**A/N: So, That was CH. 16! ;) Please let me know what you all think. **

**Thanks for reading & Until Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey All! So, here's a little update! It's kind of short. But, it will be continued in CH.18! Also, it has a little flashback too! :) **  
**Enjoy & Wishing you all a happy new year! 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- Learning To Breathe Again- **

He had woken up to Elena running around the house at what seemed like full speed. The week had seemed to go by in a rush and before Stefan knew it. Saturday had rolled around and Elena was up early, coffee in her hands as she ran up the stairs to grab their bags and nearly bumped into him, his hair a mess and a sleepy smile on his face as he yawned and smiled at his wife who looked like she hadn't slept at all the night before.

"Hey, baby. Good morning!" He told her, wrapping his arms around her in a lazy way that made Elena suddenly stop. She watched Stefan lean towards her, kissing her lips softly as she closed her eyes and ran her hands through this hair.

"Baby, we don't have time to fool around." Elena commented, stroking the side of his face as she locked her eyes upon him.

"We have fifteen minutes to leave before Caroline the boss comes into our house with a whistle and starts to tell us to get a move on! They're already there. But, she's threatened to come back to our house and get us to hurry up." Elena told him, over her shoulder as she made her way towards the bedroom and heard Stefan groan out an unsatisfied breath.

"Can we just tell them that the beach house idea is not going to happen. Then, you and I can continue where we left off a few days ago. I'll even let you take the lead." Stefan told her with a wink, placing his arms across his chest as Elena gave him a sheepish smile.

"Nice try. Buddy! The beach house getaway with all of our friends was your idea..I can't tell them..' uh, hey guys! Stefan and I have decided to stay home because we want to have sex on every surface of our house." Elena told him, rolling her brown eyes at him in a mocking way.

"But, couples do it all the time!" Stefan complained, following Elena into their bedroom as he watched her bend down to grab their already packed bags off the floor.

"I know, sweetheart. But, I'd rather you save your energy for tonight. You're going to need it...Remember, we'll be on the beach." Elena commented, feeling as Stefan tried to reach out for her hand and Elena pulled away from him, smiling widely with a knowing look.

"But.." Stefan began to say as he felt Elena's finger tips on his lips.

"Shh..Let's just get through today and tonight if we survive it..We can have some fun on the beach..Alone." Elena told him in a flirtatious tone as Stefan swallowed hard and lifted his eyebrows towards his wife.

"Yeah, but it's getting colder and the ocean is probably freezing." Stefan replied, watching Elena turn on her heels with a wicked grin.

"Well, it never stopped us before." Elena told him with a wink as she threw a shirt in his direction and left the room. Leaving Stefan gawking at his wife's words and his heart racing.

* * *

They had taken separate cars. And yet Caroline and Klaus had seemed to beat them to the house. Waiting outside as Elena and Stefan pulled up. A gleeful smile spreading across Caroline's face as she stood, talking with Damon and Katherine in a loud tone.

Elena exhaled deeply, holding onto Stefan's hand as he rested it between them. "You know, the last time..we were here..I-" Elena began to say as she felt Stefan squeeze her hand, a remorseful smile on his face as he leaned towards his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know. But, we're making happier memories..While remembering the old good times." Stefan said, staring out towards the crowd of his brother, Katherine, Caroline and Klaus who were all waiting for them on the porch steps, as he got lost in his memories of one of the last times they had all been there as a family in the summer...

_"Where's my baby girl!" Stefan shouted, slowly making his way into the kitchen and hearing Ava squeal with delight, running behind Elena's legs and latching onto her mother's calves. _

_"Mommy! Daddy wants to throw me in the ocean!" Ava whined, tugging on the black fabric of her dress. Elena smiled widely as she leaned down and picked up her four year old daughter, holding her in her hands and kissing her warm rosy cheeks softly. _

_"Sweetie. Daddy isn't going to throw you in the ocean. He just wants to teach you how to swim in the ocean. Isn't that right, babe?" Elena commented, tapping the tip of her daughter's nose and looking into her dark green eyes as she moved a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ears and they both heard Stefan let out a laugh. _

_"Yes, love bug. I'm not going to throw you in by yourself. I'm going to walk with you and hold your hand, when the waves hit's us, I'll lift you up and watch you soar like a little baby bird. Come on, sweetie. Come spend some time with your dad!" Stefan told her, hearing as his daughter let out a loud laugh and giggled at his comment._

_"But, I don't wanna to be a bird! I wanna be a fish!" Ava told him, wrapping her small arms around Elena and leaning against her mom's shoulder in a shy way._

_"Okay, we won't be birds then. We'll be little fishes in the big ocean!" Stefan told her, stepping in front of Elena and out stretching his hands towards his daughter as Ava gave Elena a worried look and then locked her green mirroring eyes on her father. _

_"Come on, let's go be little fishes together." Stefan told her with a laugh as he gave Elena a wink and felt as Ava nearly jumped into his arms, wrapping her small little arms and legs around him and sighing widely._

_"But, what about mommy! I want her to come with us!" Ava exclaimed excitable as she looked back at Elena who had bent down to pull out a homemade cake that she had made. _

_"Well, maybe next time. Mommy has to stay here and finish your special cake! My big four year old!" Stefan told her, leaning into her olive colored skin and kissing each side of her cheeks as she giggled._

_"I love you, daddy!" Ava shouted as she buried her head into the curve of Stefan's neck and let out a heavy breath._

_"I love you too. Baby girl!" Stefan told her. Holding his daughter a bit closer to his chest as he gave Elena a smile and carried his daughter in his arms out into the hot sand of the summer day. _

The memory seemed to quickly fade away as Stefan heard Elena call out his name. He had been too lost in his own memories of his daughter that he hadn't noticed that his wife had stepped out of the car and had made her way towards the porch to open the front door for everyone.

"Come on, Stefan! Hurry up! We can't wait all day for you!" Damon shouted as Stefan nodded and opened the car door, stepping out into the gravel drive way and smiling widely at his brother as he silently hoped that he and Elena could make it through the weekend.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think about the little insight into SE's life when they had Ava? Should I add a few more flashbacks like those?**

**Anyways, let me know what you all thought and if you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading & Until Next Time**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey All! Here's Chapter 18! :) We get a little insight into how Stefan and Elena are dealing with being at the beach house without Ava. Also, there is a small flashback once again in this update.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-Learning To Breathe Again **

Stefan watches the sun go down on the docks by the ocean, swinging his legs over the edge of the wooden bench he's sitting on as he sits there in silence, praying that it goes away. He's drunk and has probably had way more than he's ever had in a very long time. But, Elena was right..It's the beach house that haunts him, the memories that plague him and a small part of him, wishes that they had never came.

So, that's where Damon finds him. Stefan's got his sweatshirt on, hands on his fourth beer and almost out of it when his brother calls out his name.

"Hey! There you are! We were just about to eat some cake that Caroline bought and start to go around, and share some of our favorite memories of this place." Damon commented, not really wanting to ask why his brother's so damn drunk..sitting out by the ocean all alone below the darkened sky. He knows why... it's this place, this beach, the water singing a soft medley against the rocks and the precious memories that Stefan cherishes with his daughter that have been surfacing again...and the only way to get rid of them is to drink..to get so damn drunk that he can wash it all away and forget what bothers him for the night.

"You know...I taught her how to swim out on this beach. Held her little hand into mine the whole way and...I-" Stefan began to say watching as Damon exhaled deeply and locked his eyes on his brother's broken expression.

"I thought I was fine, coming here..I thought that Elena and I have already been passed this point of grieving for what we lost..But, Damon..I'm not..I can't go into that house. Because every time I do..I crumble at the fact that she's not with us anymore!" Stefan exclaimed, watching as Damon leaned into him and wrapped his arms around his little brother, hearing as Stefan fell apart in his arms...crying for his daughter and slowly coming to terms with the fact that memories are all they have left of Ava, his beautiful and full of life, little girl.

* * *

Damon sits with him for a long time, too long maybe because when he looks back towards the white colored house, it's blue shutters illuminating off of the night sky. He realizes that almost everyone has gone to bed. So, he finally helps Stefan back up, locking his eyes on him and speaking in a soft tone.

"Stefan, we can't changed the past. We can only hope that things will get better. And, I know that coming back here has been hard on you. It's been hard on all of us. But, I swear to you that you and Elena will make it. You've both come so far in healing. That your allowed to have break downs, crying, punching things..getting pissed off at everything! But, you're not allowed to face them alone anymore. Because, we've all agreed that we will always be here to talk to you both whenever you need it. I miss her too, Stefan..I really do. But, she would hate to see her dad so sad...So, take a deep breath and exhale. Clear your head and come back inside when you're ready." Damon told him in a soft voice as he placed his hands on his little brothers knee and squeezed gently. Watching briefly for a moment as Stefan gave him a weak smile and a nod of his head, one of understanding..he needed to pull himself together before he went back inside and dealt with the consuming thoughts of what his life used to be like.

* * *

Stefan walked into the house quietly, hoping that when he slipped under the covers in the bedroom, that he wouldn't wake Elena. But, once he got the bedroom where he and Elena were supposed to be sleeping. His wife was nowhere to be found. Yet, as Stefan made his way through the house, looking at the pictures filled with family photo's, he thought about his wife as well. He paused for a moment, breathing in deep as his gaze feel upon a picture of Ava..Her beautiful green eyes shining and her short straight brown hair behind her ears, one hand outstretched towards the camera. Towards Elena, who had taken it in a moment of Ava being sad.

Stefan remembered the moment well, They had all been tired out from spending all day long on the beach and teaching Ava how to swim that his daughter had become cranky and was crying by the time that the picture was mistakenly taken. But, Elena had capture a rare moment, her beautiful little daughter, with tears in her eyes and, a saddened smile on her face...

_"I am so going to need to frame that picture so that she can remember that even when she gets mad and cranky that she should still smile and look dazzling in her all cried out state." Elena told Stefan happily as she sat down on the bed in one of the five bedrooms in the beach house. _

_"Yeah. She looks a lot like you when you get pissed!" Stefan told her teasingly. Hearing as Elena let out a huffed out breath and locked her eyes on him, grabbing a pillow in her hands to hit him with as he grinned at her. _

_Stefan smiled and gave her a quick look and just when he was about to say something, Elena smacked him square in the face with the pillow. "What the hell was that for?" Stefan asked, his voice raw and sleep filled as he pulled Elena down on the bed with him, holding his giggling wife by her hips as she placed her hand up to his cheeks and pulled her face up towards his, kissing him softly. _

_"It was supposed to be a complement...You're both so beautiful all the time. But, it's funny because Ava looks so much like you, when she's upset...It's an amazing thing.." Stefan told her, caressing Elena's face with his fingers as he smiled down at her._

_"Do you ever think that we could have more kids when Ava gets a bit older. I want her to have a little brother or a even a little sister." Elena commented, feeling as Stefan ran his fingers up and down her skin, leaning into her to kiss her neck. But, he stopped quickly when they both heard a scream from the other room and then Stefan jumped up and looked around, running out of the bedroom and going straight into Ava's. _

_He turned on the light in his daughters room and found her curled up in a ball under the sheets of her bed. Stefan quickly called Elena and heard as she came rushing in._

_"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, slowly pulling the covers off of Ava and watching as their daughter locked her scared, tear filled green eyes on them both._

_"Sweetie, did you have a bad dream?" Elena asked her, bending down to stroke her hair and watching as Ava nodded. Not saying a word except for a small and barely audible "yes". _

_Stefan moved to the other side of the bed, smiling worryingly at Elena as she watched him scoop his daughter into his arms, kissing her cheeks and holding her close. "Well, looks like you'll just have to sleep in between mommy and I until the bad dreams go away. We'll keep the bad dreams away..I promise." Stefan told her sweetly as he took Ava into the their room and heard when Elena followed closely behind him. _

_She watched as Stefan placed Ava in the middle of the bed with her favorite white bear stuff animal and then he climbed into bed with her, watching as Elena turned off the light and hearing as she climbing onto the other side, scooting closer to Ava and stroking her hair gently with her hands. "Good night sweetheart. Daddy and I will make sure that the scary dreams don't happen again. We love you, so much." Elena told her as she heard Ava let out a yawn and a very small "I love you too, mommy." Before she fell asleep quickly between them. _

Stefan glanced down at the stairs. But, just when he was about to go in search of Elena. He was met with her darkened brown eyes in the bright light that shined down stairs and he could tell from the slight glistening of his wife's cheeks that she was having a hard time being here too.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked in a soft tone as she watched Stefan take a few more steps down the stairs and met her halfway.

"No. Are you okay?" He asked, his voice raw with what felt like a million emotions as he eyed her up and down.

"No..But, I'm better now that your here." Elena commented, taking a few steps up the stairs and nearly crashing into Stefan's chest as he held her securely. Not wanting to let go of his wife and part of him not wanting to tell her that he too, knew exactly what she was doing downstairs all alone..She was drowning in her old memories, just like Stefan had been doing outside on the beach with Damon.

"How about you, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine all go out tomorrow on a hike to that mountain and that beautiful waterfall that you used to love so much whenever we were here in town." Stefan told her, feeling as she snuggled her face into his shoulder more and exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, maybe that would be fun..to get out of this house for a while. To talk to the girls and catch up." Elena commented, hearing as Stefan softly agreed with her before telling her that they should get some sleep.

But, just when Stefan grabbed her hand, Elena stopped him. Tears in her brown eyes once again as she said in shaky tone. "Do you see Ava in this house at all? I mean, I know it's crazy. But, I feel like she's here with us...all the time." Elena told him, watching when Stefan lean towards her, caressing her cheek slowly as he spoke.

"Yeah, sometimes I have these flashbacks..It's like I can hear her voice, hear her small little feet hitting against the hard wood floor and see her smiling face. But, It's the memories that we have...That we can't let go of that are making us think that we can see her...It's what we're holding onto still and not able to let go of." He told her, hearing as Elena wheezed out a breath.

"Yeah, it's the memories that we cherish...that are still stuck with us." Elena said softly, feeling as Stefan wrapped his arm around her, pulling his wife towards him and kissing her forehead as he nodded.

"Yeah..It is. Now, let's go to sleep baby. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. But, I promise that we will be fine here... Because, we've still got each other." Stefan told her, feeling as Elena tightened her grip around him and agreed. Giving him a small smile in his direction, before they walked up the rest of the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

** A/N: Please let me know what you think! :) The next update will be a little bit more fun since Elena will be doing a girls day and Stefan will be hanging out with his buddies, I might also add a few small surprises! **

**Thanks for reading & Follow me on Twitter at:Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time-**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey all! So, I've decided that I will most likely be wrapping this story up soon. I think I'll do about 2-3 more updates and an epilogue for it. But, I just thought I would let you all know. Also, there are two flashbacks in this update. :) **

**Anyways, Hope you all enjoy CH.19! **

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN-Learning To Breathe Again **

It hadn't taken them very long to drive up to the mountain that Elena had loved so much, whenever she had been in town..at the beach house with everyone.

"Great! Now, we have to hike and I'm going to get all sweaty and gross." Katherine commented with a frown as she looked down at her nails and sighed.

"Oh, please..maybe you shouldn't have worn a top that looks like you're going to go clubbing in, if you were so worried about sweat. Who are you trying to impress Katherine? Because, for the record..it's just us girls today. Right, Elena?" Caroline commented as she threw Elena a water bottle and watched her catch it.

"Yeah...I've missed this. Girl's days without all the husbands!" Elena commented, looking up at the forestry and sighing when she leaned against the car door and crossed her arms over each other.

"So, how are you and Stefan holding up? I mean, being in the beach house and sleeping there..it's not the easiest..after everything that's happened." Bonnie told her, placing her arm on her best friend and frowning a bit as she watched Elena look down at her running shoes and then back up at her.

"No, it's not. But, we're dealing..I guess..We have each other now. It's crazy though because a few months ago, I thought that I would be divorced by now and alone..But, with the therapy and just talking to each other..It's helped us move on." Elena told her, leaning her shoulder against Bonnie's as they both laughed when they heard Katherine start to whine.

"What's wrong princess? Too hot outside for you?" Caroline joked as she placed her arm around Katherine's waistline and watched as Katherine scrunched her nose up at her in disgust. "My god, what's the smell of that perfume..I feel like I'm going to be sick!" Katherine told her, shoving Caroline's arm away and leaning against the trunk of the car, breathing in and out.

"Katherine, if you're having cramps or something. We can just take you back home. I mean, the hike won't be very far. But, it is about a mile away. Although, if your pmsing. I have Advil in my purse to help you out." Elena told her, starting to unzip her purse that was slung over her shoulder. But, just when she grabbed the white bottle of pills out of it. Elena, froze when she heard Katherine let out a small laugh, shaking her head.

"So, these two haven't told you yet? I surely thought that they would have by now. But, I understand with you and Stefan being at the beach house..it probably wasn't the best time. I was hoping to make my little announcement to everyone this weekend anyways..Yet, I guess it's better that I tell you all again..now." Katherine began to explain, looking up at the girls stunned faces, watching Elena squirm a bit.

"What's going on? What is it that you guys didn't care to tell me about..?" Elena said in a confused tone as she look over from Katherine, to Caroline and then back over to Bonnie. But, her gaze quickly got cut off and bounced back to Katherine as she spoke.

"Well, I told Damon and the rest of the boys this morning..So, that's why they were all making sure that you were okay...But, I know that things haven't been easy for you and Stefan. So, I just didn't want to tell you yet. However, I can't leave you out of the loop forever...So, here it goes..." Katherine said, her voice trailing off and pausing as she watched Elena lock her eyes on her.

"Damon and I are pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Katherine told her in a gleeful tone as she looked over at Elena who suddenly looked saddened at her words, her mind racing back to a time when she had told Stefan those same words..

_"You're sick! Just stay home and I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning." Stefan told her, leaning over and kissing her lips softly as he placed his suit on and looked himself over in the mirror. _

_"Stefan, Come on...How can I have the flu when I had that flu shot last month and then I've been eating so healthy. Plus, the flu doesn't last this long..It's been like two weeks and I've been feeling like crap in the morning..Every smell makes me want to vomit, I'm super gassy...which is so embarrassing. Oh! And, the worst part is that yesterday I got dizzy in class..while I was teaching and I missed my period..It's late..really late. I'm pregnant, Stefan!" Elena argued. _

_Watching as Stefan laughed, walking over to Elena who had uncovered herself and swung her legs over the edge of the bed."You're not pregnant...Elena..We've been careful." Stefan told her, placing his cool hands on her knees as she laughed._

_"Yeah! The last two times..But, recently...Not so much..It's been about 8 weeks since..remember, I told you to not worry about protection." Elena countered, watching as Stefan ran his hands through his hair._

_"So, what are we going to do?" Stefan asked, leaning into her to kiss her forehead. _

_"Well, I'm going to go to the doctor and then take a pregnancy test." Elena told him, watching as Stefan stood up straight and sighed._

_"Are you sure we're ready for this? I mean, honey..we've both been super busy and we recently got married." Stefan told her with a smile as he watched Elena sigh when he got up from the bed and Elena followed too. Wrapping her arms around his waistline as she spoke against his chest. _

_"Yes..I'm ready for this. Plus, we'll have each other and we'll raise the baby the way our parents raised us. With love, passion and to give our son or daughter the chance to dream big, to love their life..every minute of it." Elena told him as she snuggled against him._

_"Okay. As long as you feel ready for it. Then, we'll be fine. But, hey I know it's really early to ask this.. But, If it were a girl or boy..What would you want the names to be?" Stefan asked her, kissing the top of her head as he held her closer to him._

_"If it were a girl, I want to name her Ava and if it's a boy..I want to name him Cameron. I just like the names." Elena commented, hearing as Stefan exhaled deeply and brought his hand up to stroke the side of her face with his fingertips. "Okay..If it's a girl, She'll be Ava and if it's a boy, he'll be Cameron." _

Elena was too lost in her thoughts to even realize that they had been moving, it was like once the words slipped out of Katherine's mouth that her and Damon were expecting. Elena felt as if she was transported back to the past, a happier time, an exciting time between her and Stefan...When they had found out that indeed, they were having a baby.

"You're so stuck in your own head again, that your missing the view." Bonnie commented with a smile as she pointed out towards a large waterfall that was in front of them.

"Wow, nothing around here has changed very much. I guess it's just gotten a lot prettier.." Elena said in a soft tone as she watched Katherine, smile at her and speak in a hesitated tone.

"Elena, I'm sorry if you're upset by the news of Damon and I having a baby..I just thought that it was better to tell you. You know." Katherine told her in a worried tone as she watched Elena step towards her, kicking a small rock beside Katherine's shoes when she went up to her and held her tightly in her arms.

"I'm not upset..I was just remembering the time that I told Stefan that I was pregnant and he thought I was sick..Hah..My god, it feels so long ago. That's all. But, I am so happy for you and Damon..I can't wait to be Auntie Elena." Elena told her softly as wrapped her arms around Katherine tighter and heard as Katherine exhaled a breath, holding onto Elena just as tightly.

"I can't wait for you to be Auntie Elena, either! I love you guys so much and I just-" Katherine told her, beginning to softly sob into Elena's shirt as she felt Caroline and Bonnie exhale deeply and throw their arms around the two embraced girls. Oohing and awing as they joined into a small group hug. Feeling as the mist of the waterfall that was near them, cooled their bodies down when they all held each other.

* * *

They had finished their hike early and it was already the middle of the day when they entered back into the beach house. Caroline had noticed that all the guys had taken their fun outside, drinking and grilling up dinner. Yet, she had spent most of her time away, missing Klaus. So, she decided that would join them out on the beach.

But, just when Caroline stepped outside into the sound of the crashing waves and the smell of steaks being made by Damon and Stefan. Her heart seemed to plunge into her stomach as she watched Klaus turn towards her, a huge grin on his face when he looked up at Caroline, watching her run her hands through her hair nervously.

But, Caroline's movements all seemed to freeze and she felt like she was punched in the stomach, when she looked over and noticed a tall, brown haired guy with his face turned away from her. But, she shook it off and instead went to join Klaus, wrapping her arms around his waistline and kissing him on the cheek. Klaus smiled at Caroline too, throwing his arm over her shoulder and kissing her head as he smiled at her and spoke in a soft tone.

"Well, don't be rude sweetheart. Come say hello to our guest!" Klaus told her, pulling her towards the beach and watching as they made their way towards a guy who was leaning against the docks, a beer in his hand, no shoes on his feet and his back still turned away from the crowd.

"Well, it's about time! Klaus I was-" He began to say pivoting on his feet to meet Klaus's gaze. Klaus watched him run his hands through his hair when he smiled at him and then whispered her name in a sudden tone, just as their eyes met. "Caroline..?"

Caroline shook her head, her face reddening when she removed her hands from around Klaus and then placed them around her chest. Her heart felt like it was being sped up and she felt dizzy, But she also felt regret and pain, when her eyes locked on him and suddenly she was brought back to the last time she had seen him..years ago. Before they had both gone off to college for the summer of their freshmen year.

_"All, I'm telling you is that we'll be hours away from each other..with different people and a lot of things could happen." He told her, watching as Caroline cried on his bed sheets._

_"Please, don't go out of state! You and I could figure it out together..I love you!" She countered, watching as he exhaled and sighed out a breath._

_"I love you too. Caroline, I love you so much. But, we need to be realistic about this..College is going to be different and we're going to meet new people..We may even fall in love with other people." He told her, sitting down next to her on his unmade bed and placing his hands around her as she cried._

_"Please, don't break up with me! I love you..Let that be enough..Please, we will figure it out." Caroline begged him, holding onto him for dear life as he leaned down and kissed her damp cheeks._

_"I know. I wish it was enough, but..sometimes love isn't enough. Caroline, I promise you that you'll learn to be without me. You'll fall in love again with a great man and you'll live a long and happy life with him. He will love you so much and it will be enough." He told her, stroking her curly blonde hair as he felt himself start to cry too, for the relationship that he knew would always leave a scar in his heart. _

The way that his name, rolled off of her lips had seemed to bring her out of the trance she had set upon him and when she spoke it, a part of Caroline felt like she was dying all over again.

"Tyler. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, watching as he gave her a smile and snuffled his feet a bit before he responded.

"Well, Stefan told me that you guys were all getting together again and I missed you all. I wanted to see how everyone was doing. It's been a long time, Caroline. I wanted to come home." Tyler told her softly as he looked down at his feet and then locked his eyes on hers, a smile lingering on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So, Tyler's back for the weekend! :) What did you all think? **

**Please let me know & Follow me on Twitter for updates: Green_Eyes1989**

**Thanks for reading & Until next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey all! So, I've decided that this will be the LAST CHAPTER to this story and I might be doing an epilogue later on that will be a few years down the road for everyone :)  
**

**Thank you all for the reviews and interest in this story. I've loved reading all of your comments and I've appreciated all of the interest in this story! I hope you all have enjoyed reading Leaning To Breathe Again as much as I have loved writing this story! **

**Thanks for reading & enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-Learning To Breathe Again- **

"So, you and Klaus? When did this happen?" Tyler asked her, pulling up a chair and sitting across from them as he gave them both a weak smile. He missed her, he really did. But, he was happy that Caroline had finally moved on from her high school sweetheart that was him.

Watching them sit across from each other, stealing romantic glances. Made Tyler realize in that moment that letting Caroline go and him moving away from town was one of the best things that he could have done. Letting her learn to be without him, to love again was his the best thing that could have happened. Because, Caroline looked beyond happy with Klaus.

"How long are you staying?" She asked him, watching as he ran this hands through his hair, locking his eyes on her.

"Just for tonight. Leaving tomorrow. I've got to go home and work on a few things." He told her, smiling as he watched Klaus excuse himself and then Tyler leaned in towards her.

"How are you, Caroline? Are you happy?" He asked in a hopeful tone as he watched her smile at him, leaning forward and grabbing his hand into hers.

"Yeah, I am. I'm really happy...Tyler, It's good seeing you. I missed you." She told him, squeezing his hand and letting go as he backed away from her, leaning in his seat when he saw Klaus coming up from behind her, taking a seat next to her.

"So, Tyler. Caroline told me that you and her used to have a thing...is she right?" Klaus asked him in a joking manner as he smiled up at him and heard Tyler let out a laugh.

"Yeah. We did..It was a long time ago though. But, I'm glad that she finally found what she was searching for..someone to take care of her, like she deserves." Tyler said softly as he smiled at them both and watched Klaus nod.

"Yeah, and what's that exactly?" Klaus asked with a grin.

"You. She found the love of her life, in you. Take care of her, Klaus. She's an amazing girl and she deserves nothing but happiness in her life." Tyler told him, locking his eyes briefly on Caroline and then smiling at her sweetly as he got up from his chair and excused himself.

* * *

Elena had been standing by the fire that Damon had started and she was getting lost in the colors of the red and black flames that had now started to die off when she suddenly felt Stefan behind her, pulling her towards his chest and kissing her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I've missed you." He told her sweetly, wrapping his arms around his wife and watching as she leaned her head back on his shoulder, exhaling deeply.

"I missed you too. Honey, who's idea was it to call Tyler here? Caroline looks a little shaken up by it." Elena commented, turning to glance over at Caroline who had her head on Klaus's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"It was her husbands, actually. Klaus wanted to meet, Tyler. He had heard a lot about him and so he invited him here for the weekend, so that we could all be together." Stefan told her, kissing her cheeks as Elena exhaled.

"Hmm..really? That's cute." Elena replied, laughing a bit as she heard Stefan laugh too.

"I know...Good thing I didn't call any of your ex-boyfriends back here." Stefan told her in a joking manner as she joked back.

"Oh, yeah..Matt Donovan..That would have been cute! Oh come on, Matt and I were like a onetime deal in the 8th grade! It was nothing and it was way before I even met you..Plus, you're the better choice." Elena told him sweetly, turning around his arms and leaning into kiss his lips gingerly.

"Of course, I am!" Stefan exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Elena and pulling her closer towards him, watching from behind her as his friends all chatted amongst themselves.

* * *

The next morning and the shining light through the blinds had woken her up as Elena stretched out and nearly pushed Stefan off the bed.

"Good god! Are you plotting to knock me unconscious with those arms of yours?" Stefan told her in a joking manner as she rolled towards him, placing her body on top of Stefan's as he groaned at her, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissing her lips chastely.

"Good morning to you too!" Elena giggled, watching as Stefan smile up at her, caressing her cheeks and pulling them both up so that Elena's legs were wrapped around Stefan's waist.

"Stefan, what would you say if I told you that I wanted another baby?" Elena asked him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and intertwining her fingers against the back of his head.

"Well, I'd say...Okay, if you're ready for it. Then, so am I. Elena, I love you and if you want to try again..Then we can. We've come a long way from where we were so many months ago. That you don't need to worry about me leaving when things get bad. Honey, I love you so much and if that's what you want, another baby...then I'm all for it." He told her in a soft tone as he felt her legs wrapped around him tighter and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Well, that's good. Because, it's what I want... and...I..uhh.." Elena began to say, watching as Stefan gave her a pleased look and just when she was about to say what was on her mind, their bedroom door bust open and Katherine and Caroline came bouncing into their room.

"Oh, thank god you two are decent..sorry for barging in. But, I just wanted to let you know that it's time to eat! Come on lovebirds! Breakfast is waiting!" Caroline commented, watching as Elena frowned a bit and then glanced over at her friends briefly before looking back at Stefan again.

"You and I will talk about this later. Ok? I'll be down in a few minutes, go join Damon and the guys..Make sure no one screws up the kitchen too bad!" Elena commented, unwrapping her body from Stefan and stepping away from him as he got up from the unmade bed.

"Okay, we'll talk about it more. Later." Stefan told her, leaning into her and kissing her once more before walking out of the room with Caroline and Katherine following behind him.

"Hey, Katherine..Wait up!" Elena said, watching as Katherine turned on her heels slowly and smiled at her, closing the door behind them as she leaned against it.

"Yeah? What's up?" Katherine commented, holding the door knob and leaning her head against it as she watched Elena start to pace nervously around the room, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Do you..um..Do you have a left over pregnancy test?" Elena asked her, watching as Katherine's brown eyes grew and she smiled widely.

"Oh my god! Yeah, I do, I've got two extra..Just in case one was negative, But I didn't use it since I bought like four of them! It's in my purse down stairs..Do you think your...?" Katherine questioned as she pushed herself off of the door and smiled over at Elena, going up to her and hugging her tightly before she could even respond.

Elena nodded and then smiled widely, tears starting to make their presence on her cheeks as she laughed. "Yeah, this time..I think I am. I mean, it's been a few weeks now and my period is late, I've been kind of nauseous and I have all the same symptoms that I had when I was pregnant with Ava this early on..I just have a good feeling about it." Elena told Katherine. Her voice trailing off as she thought about the time she had told Stefan she was pregnant, smiling widely at the thought.

* * *

Elena sat nervously on the bed as she waited for Katherine to come back with the tests. Her legs shaking and her palms were sweaty in her lap as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the bed. But, just when she laid down on the mattress. The door opened and Elena's eyes grew wide when she noticed that it wasn't Katherine who was holding the pregnancy tests in her hands.

"Stefan! What are doing in here?" Elena asked with a wide smile as he placed the tests on the bed and laid down next to her, grabbing her hand into his and placing their intertwined hands against his chest when he exhaled deeply.

"I wanted to be the first one to know...I guess, I'm excited at the thought of us being pregnant again." He told her softly, bringing her hand up to his lips as he kissed them and closed his eyes at Elena's touch when she stroked the side of his face with her fingertips.

"Katherine, told you? I..kind of wanted to surprised you and everyone else with it..I mean, if it is something to be surprised by this time around." Elena told him, looking over at her husband as he glanced over at her too and smiled widely.

"Oh, well..How long have you had this feeling of..'Maybe it's not the flu'?" Stefan asked her, still holding onto her hand as he heard Elena let out a laugh and then speak.

"A few weeks. My period is late, I'm really tired and I've been throwing up in secret..I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to disappoint you, if nothing happened. But, now..I think it's time to take the test." Elena commented, leaning into Stefan and kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Elena, you could never disappoint me...in anything you do. I'll love you forever..no matter what. And, your right..Go take the test. I promise I'll be here and come out of the bathroom once you're ready to tell me." Stefan told her, helping her up and as she pushed herself away from him and grabbed both of the pregnancy test boxes and blowing Stefan a kiss before she shut the door to the bathroom behind her.

* * *

"Are you creating a river in there or are you waiting on the results?" Stefan asked jokingly. Getting up from the bed and going to lean against the now locked bathroom door.

"Waiting..." Elena told him, her voice trailing off as she heard Stefan slide his body against the door and mumble to her that he was still nervously waiting around.

"Oh, come on! You weren't this nervous when I had found out about Ava." Elena told him jokingly as she heard her husband let out a loud laugh and she could picture him shaking his head in disagreement.

"Oh, yes I was! Don't you remember?" Stefan countered, hearing as Elena let out a laugh too.

"Not really, remind me..Will you, as I sit here!" Elena told him, hearing Stefan sigh.

"Sure. You had called me from home, since I was at work. And, the nervousness was in your voice when you were like..Stefan I took one of those pregnancy tests that I found in Caroline's purse! Her and I are sitting here, flipping a coin around and seeing if I should take it or not!" Stefan explained, hearing as Elena giggled more.

"Oh yeah, and then Damon told you to get your ass home from work because I needed you. He then told you what I had been wanting to you tell on my own that whole week." Elena explained, her voice getting stuck in her throat as she gasped out a breath.

"Wow, I didn't know that it stills effects you..Then, you had said..Stefan, I'm pregnant!" Stefan told her, letting out a huffed out breath as he heard Elena run the water in the sink, then suddenly the door unlocked and Stefan flew back, his back landing against the tile floor of the bathroom and his head was laying against Elena's bare feet.

"I'm pregnant." Elena told him in a serious tone as Stefan laughed and then nodded.

"I know, that's what you had told me that day over the phone..when you found out about Ava." Stefan reminded her, watching as Elena's eyes grew watery and she shook her head.

"No, Stefan... seriously...I'm pregnant...again." Elena told him in a gleeful tone, wiping away at her tears as she watched Stefan get up off the floor and lean against her, kissing her cheeks rapidly and spinning her around in the small area of the carpeted bedroom.

"Seriously?" He questioned, holding Elena in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him and Stefan kissed her passionately.

"Yeah, we're going to have a baby!" Elena exclaimed as she felt Stefan let go of her, staring into her bright brown eyes as he nodded.

"What do you think Esther is going to say when we visit her in a few months again?" Stefan said with a laugh as he watched Elena give him a confused look.

"I just told you that I took two pregnancy tests and they're both positive and you're thinking about our counselor..Baby, what's wrong with you!" Elena complained with a laugh.

"I don't know..I guess, She'll say that her tactics of trying to get us working together again...have officially worked." Stefan commented with a bashful smile as he watched Elena nod at him.

"Yes! Of course, they have..I mean, we were basically paying her to realize that we could get through this together, everything...if we just talked to each other. Stefan..I'm sorry for everything I said before. I love you, I always have and I will forever...remember?" Elena asked, leaning against Stefan as he held her in his arms and began to recite the words that they had both spoken to each other on their wedding day.

"Of course, I do. I, Stefan, take you, Elena, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live..." Stefan told her, taking his hand and running it up and down Elena's back as she let out a breath and softly replied.

"I, Elena, take you, Stefan, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life..." Elena told him, feeling as Stefan held her closer and exhaled deeply.

"Forever and always...for all the days of my life, I will love you and I will always be by your side..no matter what." Stefan told her, backing away from Elena, his finger tips leaning against her chin as she closed her eyes and leaned into him, feeling as Stefan left a slow and meaningful kiss onto her lips.

Elena wrapped her arms around him, kissing him once more before she backed away from him and ran her hands through his hair as she spoke with a hesitant tone. "I love you too...forever..Now, I think it's time we go tell the posse downstairs about our little news." Elena told him, gripping onto Stefan's hand tightly as he watched her open the door.

"Elena, are you ready for this? for all of it?" Stefan asked her in a soft voice, watching as she turned towards him again with a wide smile and a nod.

"Yes. Because this time around, I've got you and I've got those amazing friends of ours downstairs that have helped us come back from the hell that we were living in. So, yes..With my amazing husband by my side and my wonderful friends and family..I know we'll be okay, together...We will be just fine..I know, Because we have each other.." She commented, taking a step towards the stairs as Stefan smiled at her and then followed her down the stairs to the sound of everyone talking in the dining room.

* * *

"Hey! Where the hell have you two been?" Damon commented, holding a few dirty dishes in his hands as he walked over to the sink and placed them down.

"Damon, Everyone...You all might want to sit down for this." Stefan told them all, watching as all of his friends stopped their movements and watched Stefan step behind his wife, placing his arms gently around her stomach.

"What's up? You two aren't divorcing...Because I will kick your ass right now!" Damon said, slapping Tyler's shoulder and hearing as everyone who was sitting around the dining room table laugh.

"No..God no! I wouldn't dare think of it..ever! I love Elena too much..We, uh.. have an announcement to make!" Stefan told them, kissing Elena's cheek quickly. Watching as his wife nuzzled against him for a brief moment and then sighed.

"We're pregnant!" Elena exclaimed in an excited tone as she heard Caroline shriek with excitement and then watched as her three close friends ran up to her, hugging her tightly and excitably cheering with her and congratulating her with hugs and kisses.

"Good job, little brother! Looks like we'll both be reading those pregnancy books together!" Damon told him in a joking tone as he heard Stefan let out a laugh.

"Yeah, well..I don't need them. But, I can give you a few pointers..Soon to be new dad!" Stefan countered with a laugh, hugging Damon tightly and then moving onto be congratulated by Tyler, Klaus and Jeremy.

Elena let go of Bonnie as she watched her best friend wipe away a few tears and nod at her. "I'm so happy for you guys! You guys have both come such a long way to where you both used to be and I knew that you both would make it..You're love for each other, your love for Stefan is too strong to ever be broken." She told Elena, giving her one more hug and stepping back as she went to go sit back down in her seat. She took a seat next to Stefan and she smiled at him, grabbing his hand into hers and leaning against his shoulder as she whispered into his ear. "Who's going to call Alaric and Jenna to tell them the news?"

"Well, that's easy. Hey, Damon! Call Alaric and Jenna..Lets tell them that we've got some news!" Stefan told his brother, watching as Damon gave him a smile, dialing the number quickly as he placed the cell phone on the table top and put the phone in his hands on speaker.

"Hello?" Jenna asked, hearing as everyone laughed a bit and then she too joined in when she heard Elena's excited voice respond with a smiling "Hello!"

"What's going on you guys? Are you all at the beach house together?" Jenna asked, hearing as they all replied in unison with a quick "Yes!"

"Okay, So..what's going on? Someone tell me!" Jenna urged with another nervous laugh as she heard Caroline tell her to make sure that Alaric was near the phone too.

"Okay, I called him..He's here...Will someone please tell me, what is going on..Why are we on speaker phone?" Jenna asked nervously as they all heard Alaric clear his throat.

"Yeah, guys..Jenna is starting to panic..What's up?" Alaric commented, hearing as they all laughed and then got quiet when Stefan cleared his throat to speak.

"Well, Elena and I, Katherine and Damon have some really great news for you guys!" Stefan told them with a laugh as he heard Jenna exhale deeply.

"What is it?" Alaric asked in a curious tone.

"We're pregnant, Well...Elena and I are and Katherine and Damon!" Stefan replied with a gleeful smile as he looked around the table and saw everyone smiling widely at him, some of girls wiping away their falling tears and sniffling.

"Two pregnancies? Oh my god! Two times the Salvatore babies! Congratulations!" Jenna and Alaric told them together as they heard Stefan and Elena laugh, holding each others hands.

"Yeah, Two times the fun!" Damon said, laughing as he kissed Katherine's cheek and winked at his younger brother.

Elena sat there next to Stefan for a while, watching her friends laugh and talk about their surprising news together as they also listened to Alaric and Jenna give them some advice. She smiled widely as she thought about how much she would need them all in the next few months and how even though they had all been through so much together and apart as well. That each and every one of them that sat at the table with her in this moment would always be with her no matter what. Because, Elena knew that deep down, nothing could replace a bond as strong as the one she shared with her close friends and family that meant everything to her, through thick and thin and she knew that even though they had all been through hell and back with the tragedy of Ava. That they would survive, because they would always have each other to lean on..forever and always.

**-The End- **


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey all, So I know that I said that I wasn't sure if I would do an epilogue for this story. But, I decided to write one. Although, I will not be doing a sequel to this story. I wanted to at least give you guys something good to read to end this story properly. :) **

**The Epilogue is set ONE YEAR later after CH.20!**

**Again, Thank you all for the great reviews and interest in this story! Enjoy & Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**EPILOGUE-Learning To Breathe Again- **

**_One year later..._**

Elena watched as Bonnie leaned over the railing of the porch, taking in the warm summer breeze as she laughed.

"So, how's Stefan handling being a dad?" She asked, turning towards Elena and smiling at her widely.

"He's a pro at it. He's already wanting to teach Cameron how to build things..like he bought him one of those fake tool boxes and stuff. They walk around the house, building and tearing down things together..I think our son has a future in remodeling." She told Bonnie with a smile, watching as her best friend backed away from the railing that she was leaning against and sat down next to Elena in one of the patio chairs.

"How's Damon doing with his daughter?" Caroline asked, placing her hands on her very pregnant belly as she looked out at the back yard, watching Klaus and the rest of the guys take pieces of the old tree house and start to replace the old pieces of wood with new ones.

"McKenzie? Ha...Katherine, how's your husband doing with your daughter?" Elena asked, turning towards Katherine who had a cup of tea in her hands and grin on her face.

"I came home the other day and McKenzie and her daddy were playing dress up. Right after they sat down and played "tea time" with her dolls. I took one look at Damon and laughed my ass off. McKenzie decided that daddy would look nicer with blush and eye shadow on from my makeup kit...Let's just say, she was right." Katherine told them, bursting out into laughter at the thought of seeing her husband and her daughter covered in pink and blues that had been scattered all over the carpet floor of her daughter's bedroom.

"So, Damon's like her little doll? Ha! Oh, the joys of raising little girls!" Bonnie commented, looking out in the distance as she watched her son and daughter run around the yard with her best friends children. "Hey, Annie, Aaron..Honey be careful!" Bonnie shouted as she watched Jeremy turn around to her, walking up to his daughter and picking her up my her waist, swinging her around the yard as she giggled against her dads shoulder.

"I can't wait to have my baby! Klaus has got us going to those baby classes already and he stole a bunch of books from Damon to read about before the baby comes. I find him sometimes late at night, reading." Caroline commented as she pushed herself up from the chair that she sat in and rubbed her belly.

"Do you know what you'll be having?" Elena asked, watching her best friend nod. Turning around and pulling out an ultrasound picture from her purse.

"We were going to wait and tell you guys. But, I can't wait anymore. It's a girl!" Caroline told them, smiling blissfully as she handed Elena the picture and watched her tear up.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Do you have a name picked out yet?" Katherine asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and smiling at Caroline as Elena handed her the ultrasound picture.

"Yes. Um..Annabelle Elise Mikaelson." Caroline told them in a cheerful tone.

"That's beautiful." Bonnie commented, staring down at the ultrasound picture in her hands and then handing it back to Caroline.

"Well, if you need any help with anything..You know that we'll be here." Katherine told her, leaning over and grabbing Caroline's hand as she glanced over at Elena who seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Stefan and I want more kids. One day.." Elena said solemnly as she looked down at her hands and then back up at her best friend's faces.

"That's wonderful!" Caroline commented, smiling over at her and then looking back out towards the yard as she whistled at Klaus.

"Come on, baby! Put your back into it!" Caroline shouted with a laugh as she watched Klaus turn around, smiling at her.

"God, these men are hot when they work in this summer sun!" Katherine told them, hearing as the girls laughed and then she licked her lips.

"Come on, Damon...Take it off!" Katherine shouted, her face beaming as she watched her husband turn around, slipping his shirt off his head and throwing it onto the ground.

"Happy now, honey?" He yelled, winking at her as he turned back to the pile of dirt, shoveling a pile on top of the flower bed that Elena wanted them to make.

"Very!" Katherine told him, smiling as she continued to watch them work from a distance and could hear all of her friends giggling in the background.

* * *

"So, Stefan..why isn't your wife yelling out for you to get naked, yet?" Damon asked, teasingly as he shoved his elbow into his brothers side and watched as Stefan smirked at him, thinking about a quick response.

"Because we've been doing that all morning long...I just put clothes on again a half hour ago...Elena and I...we're umm..You know what? Maybe because her brother is working with us today and she's embarrassed!" Stefan explained, glancing over at Klaus and Jeremy who were starting to paint half of the tree house for the kids that was already done.

"You guys are trying again? I thought that the counselor said it would be better to wait..I mean, you guys still go and see her..right?" Damon asked, watching as Stefan wiped a few drops of sweat off of his face.

"Yeah..Yeah, we do..Well..we are..Esther recommended that we rebuild our family and she said that maybe it would be a good thing for Cameron to have another brother or sister. She also gave us a few more suggestions about keeping the romance alive. So, I'm having Jeremy and Bonnie take care of Cameron tonight and we're going on one of our many dates." Stefan explained, turning around to look over at Elena as he heard Damon let out a laugh.

"That's good. Maybe next week, you and Elena can watch McKenzie for us. Then, Katherine and I will go out on a date." Damon told him, watching as Stefan patted him on the shoulder and nodded. "Sure, I just don't want your daughter to decorate my son with her cute little makeup ideas." Stefan told him, watching as his brother's face grew stone cold and he locked his eyes on him.

"Oh yeah, My wife told you...didn't she?" Damon asked him, looking over his shoulder to see Katherine laughing about something that Bonnie had said.

"Of course she did..she also told me that McKenzie and you played dolls. Nice job, brother..I think it's cute that you wear eye shadow in secret for your daughter!" Stefan said in a teasing tone.

* * *

Later that night, Elena had been standing in front of Bonnie and Jeremy's front door for the last ten minutes, explaining to Bonnie that her son had certain allergies to specific foods and that if she needed anything to call her and they would make sure to come home early.

"It's fine, Elena..Now go! You don't want Stefan to be waiting in the car forever. It's a night away from your son..He will be fine." Bonnie told her reassuringly as she pulled Elena into a hug and nearly shoved her out of the door way.

"Okay, fine." Elena said, turning on her heels a she waved to Cameron. "Mommy loves you, honey! We'll be back soon." Elena told him as she walked towards the car door, blowing her son a kiss when she opened the car door and stepped inside the car.

"Elena, he'll be fine. Let's have a good night." Stefan told her, holding onto her hand and smiling at his wife as she returned the same gleeful smile.

"So, what did you have in mind for our date?" Elena asked, leaning into her husband as he leaned back a bit, placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing a small circle on her skin.

"Well, I was thinking that since we had such a romantic time at the lake house, we could go there for day or two." Stefan told her, raising his eyebrows at her and placing the car in reverse when he heard Elena gasp.

"But, Stefan! The lake house in Virginia! That's a few hours away and I can't leave Cameron alone for that long." Elena countered, watching as Stefan smiled even wider, laughing a bit at Elena's resistant.

"Oh, come on.. Honey! He'll be fine. You packed him a few extra things and Bonnie and your brother will be just fine babysitting for an extra day. So, what do you say, come away with me?" Stefan asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched Elena sigh.

" I don't know..Baby, we don't have any clothes at all and-" Elena began to say as she heard Stefan let out another laugh and stop the car. Putting it in park as he leaned over the console, placing his lips right against Elena's ear and whispering into it.

"We won't much need many pieces of clothing at The Lake house...remember?" Stefan told her, hearing as Elena let out a pleasurable sigh and then she wrapped her arms around his neck when she kissed his cheeks and then spoke before leaning into him and kissing him passionately. "How could I ever forget?"

Elena leaned back against the passenger seat again. Smiling at Stefan as he grabbed her hand into his and smiled back at her. "I will love you, forever." He told her, bringing up her hand to his lips and leaving a soft kiss against her skin as she smiled at him. "I know, Because I'll love you forever too and as long as we stay together, as long as we have each other. There is no doubt in my mind that we can conquer anything that comes at us." Elena told him, intertwining their hands together as she smiled and glanced out the window, towards the lowering sunset, knowing that they were finally where she had always wanted them to be, Together forever and stronger as a couple than they had been in a very long time.

**-THE END-**


End file.
